Past Events and New Adventures
by BadListener
Summary: Sequel to New Families and Past Events. Full summary inside. No Flames allowed.
1. Class

****Summary:**** The events from the past, no, from thousands of years ago can travel through time, creating repeated events that almost caused near death experiences. Now, thirteen years later, everything changes. The events from twenty-four thousand years ago reoccur, showing the new generation of Vampires the sight of war and reminding the older past terrors. Amelia revives an ancient machine and searches for thirteen strong ancient magic wielders to power it, and to cause yet another catastrophe that Immorus will ever know. Will Yugi, the Emperor of Vampires, be able to destroy that machine or will he be destroyed along side Immorus and every creature living on it. **Rated:** M for violence, Death and maybe possible Lemons.

 **Note:** In the first five or so, or maybe less chapter I will be focusing on the children, mostly Zoltan and Avita as well as a few others that are named in this chapter later on. Just to warn you all ahead of time.

Also ignore some of the abilities that some children have, I couldn't really think of many abilities from what their names meant.

If there are any error, then sorry in advance. Edited this multiple times so hopefully there are none.

* * *

Chapter 1: Class

~Thirteen Years Later~

Thirteen years passed without a peep out of Amelia and Damian. Those two, whatever they were working on, were doing it as quietly as possible. The other territory leaders never had anymore big run in with those two after the night thirteen year ago. Ever since then every territory and creature knew that they had to watch their back as something big might happen while a very selected few would most likely be involved.

Yugi was still not informed of the war that almost killed off the first Emperor as he couldn't figure out what Amelia was up too. Most of the other leaders knew some stuff from that war, but nothing that could help out as their ancestors have been dead since long ago.

Yugi and Yami as you could guess, have been married for nineteen years all together already. They still have been going strong. Zoltan and Avita were now eighteen and have been attending this four year school to test them like every other student with what they know and didn't know from what their parents already taught them. Zoltan had grown out of his shy side from when he was five and has grown in height to six foot, not the 6'4 yet. Avita had become more protective over her twin and being the same height as him. Her beauty in school paralyzed all the other boys as she walked passed them. The problem in school is that no one knew that both Zoltan and Avita were the Prince and Princess as they both wanted to keep that a secret for as long as they could and protect themselves from the wrong people since they were still single. Yugi thought it was a good idea since they could watch what the other students intentions were before getting closer to those people. Twelve years after the twins were born Yami had another child, a boy named Ty. Ty looked exactly like Yugi when he was younger with the round eyes, but his wing color was the color of his Papa's. Ty had just turned five last December as his ability was still unknown. Isis couldn't find one with the machine when finding Ty's gender when still inside Yami. The thing about Ty was that he had a heart condition that prevented him from doing much as this started when he had turned three. The bang in the middle of his forehead turned white as a side effect, though there was a cure for this condition as Ty was already being treated for it.

Rose and Joshua got married three months after Zoltan and Avita were born. Both had wanted to wait with having kids until later on. Three years later Rose had a girl named Nevaeh. She had light brown hair from her father that was just beginning to go past her neck. Nevaeh has her mother's facial features but her father's eye color as those were brown. Out of both her parents she had wings and a tail that were also light brown. Nevaeh was fifteen and the height of 5'7. Nevaeh had just started her first year in the school. Being one year younger than everybody else since she had more knowledge than the other students, which allowed her to go to class earlier. Her ability was Sky. Another three years passed after Nevaeh was born, Rose had another child, this time it being a boy named Jayden. **(A/N: No this is not the Jayden from GX, he might show up later but this is not the one you're all thinking about. Just letting you all know ahead of time.)** Jayden was twelve and had Rose's black hair yet he couldn't change it from white to black like Rose could. His facial features were semi sharp like his fathers and had black eyes like his mother's. He was a couple inches shorter than his sister. Jayden had black wings and tail. His ability was Jester.

Atemu and Heba waited three months after Rose and Joshua to get married as they somehow did the same thing Yugi and Yami did with the three day fertilization period. Heba ended up pregnant with twin girls, which was rare. The oldest was named Yukiko as her twin was named Crystal. Yukiko and Crystal looked like Heba with his tan skin and crimson eyes, yet Atemu's sharpness was seen in Crystals eyes and facial features better than Yukiko's. Both girls were the same height with being six foot. Their hair was long and straight to their middle back and were attending the same school that their cousins, though they were a year down from them. Yukiko's wings were the color of Heba's with the top arm being crimson with black underneath it, her tail being plane crimson. Crystal's wings and tail were like Atemu's with being plane crimson. The difference between the girls is that Crystal has the more attitude while Yukiko was more kinder. Yukiko's ability was Snow while Crystal's ability was Ice. Eleven years after the girls were born Heba ended up pregnant again, this time being a boy named Sapan. **(S uh-p uh- n)** Sapan looked more like Atemu as a child as he acted the same way as he did, hiding behind corners when something he was unsure of was nearby. Sapan had Atemu's light tan while he had Heba's wing and tail colors. Sapan was five like Ty as they were born on the same night and on exactly the same time. Everybody says that both Sapan and Ty could be twins if it wasn't for the same time. His ability was Visions.

Ryo and Bakura waited two years to get married, though it took Ryo that amount of time to get Bakura to agree to that marriage. Two years after that Bakura got pregnant during the three days of the end of the month as he had a boy named Aiden. Aiden was a mix of both Ryo and Bakura with Bakura's white fluffy hair and Ryo's sharp looks. He had brown eyes from both his parents. Aiden was thirteen and about 5'6 in height. His wings and tail were both white. Aiden's ability was Gentle. Four years later Bakura had another child, a girl named Kat. She had Ryo's fluffy hair with Bakura's look. She also had white wings and tail like her brother and parents as well as brown eyes. Kat was ten and the height of 5'2. Her ability was Agility.

Malik and Marik waited a year after Ryo and Bakura got married since Marik was also hard to get. Six years after their marriage Marik got pregnant during the last three days of the month like Bakura and had a girl named Victoria. She had Malik's less spikier hair and a mix of both Malik and Marik's looks. Victoria was 4'8 in height as she was eight years old. She also had Platinum Blonde wings and tail as Victoria was the only child that Malik and Marik had at the time. Her ability was Challenge.

Joey and Seto waited a year after Malik and Marik's marriage since Seto was the hardest to get out of everyone else is mate's. It took Joey almost six year in asking Seto, but Seto always turned Joey down. Finally after so long Seto agreed as he had gotten annoyed with Joey asking him. A year later after their marriage Seto had a girl named Sofia. She had dirty blonde hair that was a little wild from ruffling it up herself and a mixture of Joey's childish and Seto's stern looks. Sofia's wings and tail color was dirty blonde. Sofia was twelve and 5'7 in height. Her ability was static. Six year after Sophia was born Seto had another child, this time a boy named Jackie or Jack for short. Jack had Seto's brunet hair that was also a little ruffled on the top. Jack had mostly Joey's calmer looks than his sharp as Jackie was seven. His height was five foot as he had brunet wings and tail like Seto's. Jackie's ability was curiosity.

About ten years ago the feline leader, Arthur Hawkins passed away, leaving the leader roll to his right hand woman, Vivian. She has been ruling ever since.

A year after Ty and Sapan were born, Solomon also passed away, leaving Yugi, Atemu, Senna and a few others in a depression for weeks.

* * *

~Present~

It was a Monday morning. The town's humans and Vampire teens were getting ready for class that morning.

The school that Yugi had placed into the blueprints when Atemu started rebuilding was meant for both species. Since Amelia would be back to start something else, Yugi decided that it was time to get the Humans ready with knowledge and fighting skills now that the war with the hunters was finally over. Whatever was to come, everybody was to be involved.

The humans had their own separate classes with a few teachers that could help them in some way as the young vampires in training were also in their separate rooms.

The first years only focused on the knowledge part until they retched the second year, this going for both species. Once in the second year then you began the basic fighting skills, being tested outside on the practice grounds. Third years focused on their abilities as well as studying many other abilities that the adults or the much older vampires had. Humans could not obtain an ability which was the down side to learning these abilities but they could use Ancient magic at will, that is where Mana came in. She had better control over the ancient magic as well as Mahad, who specialized in training the vampires in training with abilities and their weaponry, leading to the final year. The fourth years went inside the Palace wall and down into the weapon's vault in search of their weapon. The newer abilities that were created rarely had weapons as those would be created later on throughout the week that the class went on that trip. Once the weapon was found Mahad and or the Lords came to show them quick ways to use those weapons, yet they needed to figure that stuff out on their own and by themselves. The easiest way to get used to the weapon was to spar with the other classmates. Other than that you were on your own with training with you parents on your free time as sparring and fighting other classmates wasn't the only thing you had to do during your fourth year...Tests and many of them with what you learned throughout your four years as a graduation exam would be held a few weeks before the final day of your fourth year.

Inside the Palace walls, Zoltan woke with a startle. Cold sweat drenched his forehead before lowering his head back into his pillow.

Ever since he started having that dream about being kidnapped by a wolf when he was younger, Zoltan has had that dream almost every night or every other night. He couldn't figure out why he continued having that dream. He figured that it caused him some kind of trauma since he was kidnapped when he was a year and a half.

Something heavy laid its head over Zoltan's chest. Glancing down Zoltan found his Jackal dog looking up at him in a worried manner.

Smirking Zoltan scratched Anu's head, reassuring him that he was alright.

Anu was a gift from Alpha Duke eight years ago when Zoltan had turned ten or when Yugi explained to Zoltan what he meant about still hating Alpha Duke on the monitor. Soon after Duke had delivered a Jackal pup weeks after the explanation, asking for forgiveness from Zoltan specifically. Within the first few weeks Zoltan didn't want anything to do with the pup as it chased him around the Palace grounds almost all day until the pup got tired and went to sleep. Three more weeks passed before Zoltan had enough with being chased around, asking his father how to train the pup to behave. Soon after the pup began behaving when around others.

Sighing Zoltan whipped the sweat from his face and sat up, leaving Anu to lay on the bed until he came back from taking a quick shower before getting ready to leave for class.

Once downstairs Zoltan quickly found his Papa setting some breakfast in front of Ty at the table. Setting his bag down by the front door Zoltan made his way over to the kitchen "Morning Papa"

Yami turned his attention his way "Morning, do you have everything ready" He asked making sure that his son didn't forget anything.

"Just about...um papa, do we have anymore bandage wrap. I can't seem to find any"

Yami didn't have to think as Avita was already ahead of him, chucking a roll of wrap at Zoltan's head as it bounced off and rolled on the floor.

"You forgot that you have to wrap your neck still didn't you" Avita scolded pulling on her uniform coat on, having a tank top underneath the dress shirt she was wearing underneath the coat, and zipped it up halfway.

Zoltan rubbed his head, bending over to pick up the roll of bandage wrap. Ever since Avita and Zoltan started attending the school, Zoltan had to hide the tattoo on the back of his neck, saying to other students that it was a birthmark and not wanting anyone to see it. Not many of the kids in school seen the Prince or Princess outside the walls, only the adults know what they look like.

"I was just looking for it sis" He groaned while Yami chuckled before pouring some liquid medicine into a cup for Ty to drink.

Ty giggled "Sis told you not to forget that bro" Ty's eyes then widened in excitement, exclaiming "Doggy!" And running after Anu back up the stairs.

Yami face palmed setting the cup down where Ty was just sitting "Of course he'd take off before taking his medicine" Yami said.

A shout of surprise echoed down the steps as papers could be heard fluttering down them. A bark and a shout of "Sorry daddy" came from Ty as they went passed.

About a minute in a half Yugi came down shaking his head and a couple papers at his side as he asked "Did Ty take off before taking it again"

Yami nodded flipping his long hair on the back of his neck to the front on one side "He defiantly just did. I'll get him in a bit"

"That's good. Oh and also" Yugi shot this towards the twins "Next Monday you and your class will be heading for the weapons vault"

A course of exclaims filled the room "Finally!" Both said at the same time.

Yugi became surprised but didn't ask "Also Mahad will be a bit late, he's doing something for me" Yugi added setting the few papers down on the counter before sitting down.

Soon after Ty returned, not wanting to drink his medicine as he continuously said that it was gross. Zoltan and Avita ate something light as they would soon be puking their guts out for their first time this month. The puking only occurred after your eighteenth birthday the next month starting the five to six month countdown.

Soon after the twins were done eating something Yukiko and Crystal entered the building exclaiming "Good morning cousins. Morning uncles!"

"Morning" Came from Zoltan and Avita. "Morning girls" From Yugi and Yami.

"Let's get going or we'll be late" Yukiko stated pushing them towards the door, Zoltan grabbed his bag along the way as Avita already had hers hanging at her side.

Yugi sweat dropped "Those two are always this lively in the morning. Kind of makes you wonder how our brothers handle them every day?" Yugi questioned now holding Ty from getting away from taking his medicine as he was putting up a fight.

Outside Avita opened a portal just outside the main gate in town like they always did. This morning Nevaeh was waiting for them by one of the gate posts, gazing up at the sky when she sensed four other people, turning towards them "Good morning" Nevaeh greeted.

"Good morning" Yukiko, Crystal, Avita and Zoltan coursed all together.

"So how has your morning been so far" Nevaeh snickered holding her hands behind her head.

Crystal became curious "Why what happened at your place" She asked.

Everyone began walking towards the school "Well dad got on moms nerves somehow and got smacked. I haven't seen mom since then" Nevaeh replied.

Everyone else cringed at that. Nothing really happened with Crystal and Yukiko as Avita and Zoltan were next.

Zoltan let out a tired breath "Ty and Anu almost ran dad over while running up the stairs. Of course papers fluttered down them" Zoltan said.

"Before we left Ty was putting up a fight again with taking his medicine" Avita added almost forgetting that.

Before anyone else could speck of private stuff another student from Zoltan and Avita's class joined them. This person was named Travis or Trav, that's what everyone called him nowadays. It was known throughout the whole school that Trav had a crush on Avita yet she did not from how he acted around her and around everybody else in class.

"Hey you guys, what's taking you so long" Trav shouted running towards them "I heard that Mahad won't be in class even after class starts"

Zoltan nodded "Yeah, we heard from our parents that he was doing something for the Emperor and wouldn't be back for awhile"

"That's awesome, wonder what everyone will do with the free time we all have" Trav wondered as they all continued walking to the school.

Once inside the building Nevaeh stayed on the bottom floor since her classroom was on that floor. The same thing happened once on the third floor to Yukiko and Crystal. On the top floor Trav, Zoltan and Avita entered the room.

Trav sat on top of his desk while the twins sat down normally, waiting for the rest of the students to arrive.

About ten minutes later everyone arrived and took their seats before class started. When class would have started Mahad never showed up as Mana entered the room and explained "Mahad won't be here for a little while longer, he's running around doing stuff for Emperor Yugi right now"

The class erupted into cheers besides Avita and Zoltan.

Mana smirked "Just make sure to be on your best behavior so when Mahad does get back, he doesn't have to lecture anyone. As long as you all can do that, you don't need me here" Mana said leaving the room and closing the door, going back to her classroom to teach.

Trav was still sitting on top his desk as he turned towards Avita who sat on the left of Zoltan as each row was two desk side by side. There were sixteen students in this one class with two rows of three with twelve desk in those two rows. The last row consists of four desks, two side by side as those four desk were closer to the exits.

Avita mentally sighed and thought _'Oh great, he's trying to ask again'_

"Hey Avita you want to hang out this Saturday. I know this great place that you'd love" Trav asked, earning a defensive growl from Zoltan and a complaint from all the other girls in the room.

"Trav it is clear to everybody else that Avita does not like you, so why do you keep trying so hard" One girl sitting by the window call out.

Another behind Avita added "In fact we're all surprised that you're still trying considering the fact that Zoltan here, put that other guy from the class over in the healing chamber for three whole weeks in our second year. You even saw it that day, so the fact that you keep trying means you want to end up like that other guy" The girl, Cassa said while leaning her chin on the palm of her hand and smirking.

Trav countered "I am not trying to be put in the healing chambers. All I am doing is being friendly. Is being friendly with other people a new law that I haven't heard about yet" Trav stated hopping off his desk as he stood in front of the classroom now.

The girl by the window, Mina spoke again "No it is just that all you have been doing since the first day we all began in this school is trying to get on Avita's good side. It has been three years and she still hasn't given you a chance"

Another girl who sat besides Cassa, named Destiny commented a bit quieter than any normal girl who spoke, yet everybody could understand what she said "She clearly doesn't want to be friendly with you so would you just sit back down Trav, you're giving everyone a headache"

Trav's jaw dropped, not expecting Destiny to have a comeback like that.

Destiny had slightly white fluffy hair, kind of like Lord Ryo's, pale skin, height of 5'5 and loved to wear white clothes. Like before, Destiny's personality is pretty much random with her being quiet and to herself, to sending remarks at something someone else said.

Cassa was mostly the same as Destiny, yet she was different. When angered other students should look out. Cassa had dirty blonde hair, pale skin and loved wearing black.

The uniform business was random. Everyone could choose the color that they wanted to wear for the entire year.

Destiny chose white. Cassa chose black. Zoltan had the only Navy blue in the class while Avita was the second person to have blood red.

Trav was 5'9 in height. Ever since Avita entered the classroom during the first day, he made it his mission to be on her good side. Like every guy in school, she stole his heart ever since that day. Trav's hair was dark red as he was the other student who wore the blood red uniform.

Mina by the window was the only pink uniform wearer in the class as everybody else had other colors to green, orange, yellow and many others.

After Trav sat down, in his seat this time and not on his desk, Mina stood up "Speaking of hanging out, who want to go to the Lake an hour from this place once it gets warmer" Mina asked them all.

They all went silent. Mina pouted "Oh come on you guys. It'll only be for a few hours"

Another male spoke "Mina, testing is coming up in a few days. Before we can even get our weapons we have to pass those tests before anything else. Right now we better focus on studying for them" The guy, Gazz stated. He had light blue hair and a green uniform.

Mina face palmed "I meant after all that stuff is over. Don't we get a couple weeks off after we get our weapons"

Right then the door opened, Mahad entering through it and answering Mina's question "Yes you do get two weeks off to practice using your weapons with your parents, not using that time to goof off some place"

Another male questioned Mahad "We get why we need to train, but something doesn't make sense. Why do we need to continuously train when we are at peace with every territory. So what is the point in training when nothing is going to happen" He asked.

Mahad sighed rubbing his temples. Yugi had told Mahad to keep the possible war with Amelia a secret until she actually started something. Most people would have figured something out just by the Emperor's actions with having humans start training.

"I'm not allowed to say anything, yet I'm not saying that there isn't something" Mahad stated, starting his teaching, leaving the students to think about what he said.

Both Zoltan and Avita remembered something that their father told them a few years ago. Something about something was coming yet he didn't know when it would come. Both mentally sighed, forgetting about that for the time being, beginning to get their notes out.

After everything had been said Mahad let the students study for a half hour before they all could go on home.

Almost everyday the students stayed in the building for five, eight or ten hours a day depending on what they were doing that day. If finished an hours early they could go home early that day as they would have the rest of the day off to do whatever they wanted.

Since today's lesson was cutting it close to the leaving time, Mahad gave them a choice to either stay and study or leave to home and study for the tests that would take place Wednesday and Thursday, while Friday the students didn't have to come as Mahad and Yugi would go over their test to figure out who could receive their weapon. Saturday and Sunday was a no class day, just like earth's schools had no school on the weekends.

Half the students left home to study and soon after the rest left as it was time to leave.

Nevaeh, Yukiko and Crystal waited by the town's gate for Avita and Zoltan.

Soon enough the two emerged from the building as they went into town, Zoltan saying something about picking up more bandage wrap so he wouldn't run out during the week. They all understood what he meant, joining him on that small journey into town, yet the five didn't know that they would be having more company on it.

Without anyone noticing Gazz snuck up behind Zoltan who followed behind the girls, his mind was some place else. The only thing that brought him out of his trance was the pull of the bandage on his neck.

Quickly Zoltan pulled away, just in time too or otherwise the group just starting to come up behind Gazz would have gotten the biggest shock of their lives. The same for Gazz cause the bandage hung loosely around his neck and probably showing the symbol off as he stared darkly at Gazz for what he tried to do just now ' _I swear that these people want to be sent to the healing chambers'_ Zoltan thought.

The girls now behind Zoltan stopped, spotting what Gazz had done.

"Do you have a death wish or something" Crystal snapped at Gazz, who she did not know "Why would you do something that would involve your life. We have seen people go to the healing chambers just by seeing what is underneath that bandage" She lied, though that might become a reality today if Zoltan didn't stop his deadly glare at Gazz.

Avita was currently re-wrapping his neck and once it was Zoltan walked off, leaving to go do what he came to town for.

Trav stayed with Gazz as Mina, Cassa and Destiny continued into town with Yukiko, Crystal and Avita.

Mina continued with what she was wanting to do for when they were off those two weeks "So are you two in or not with going to the lake"

Avita shrugged "I don't know, once we get our weapons we're not sure if we can slack off anytime during it. I mean what if what Mahad said with there might be something, yet we don't know what that something is. What if our skills will be needed for it and we're not ready" Avita clarified.

"Don't worry, it is only one day. What is the worse that could come of us just having fun for one day"

Avita sighed in defeat. There was no getting around this one "We could ask but I doubt that we'd be able to go"

Mina shouted in success "Okay, I'm thinking about the week after next week on that Saturday around 6Pm, kay" She then took off in a flash.

All the girls blinked, not believing that Mina could take off that fast.

Destiny and Cassa soon left as well, saying that they had to pick some stuff up for later.

A few minutes passed before the four found Zoltan again at the medical shop. He had just stepped out of the shop when they arrived, all then stepped through the same portal, stepping just outside the door to Zoltan and Avita's house.

Behind the five they could hear panting and a single sword being drawn. Turning around they then saw what was going on...sort of.

They saw the Emperor and Rose kneeling down, one hundred feet away from each other while Rose had just one sword drawn, positioned side ways across her face.

Within seconds Rose began sprinting towards Yugi, slashing from side to side.

Dodging those slashes he flipped himself backwards, kicking the sword out from her grasp.

The sword flew into the air, Yugi watched it as it fell but completely forgot about her second sword. Rose stabbed at Yugi's face, cutting his cheek.

Yugi blinked in shock, blood dripped down off his check, coloring his newly cleaned white shirt.

Licking some blood away with his tongue, a small smirk taking form at the corner of his mouth, beginning to back away from the sword "Why are you taking your anger out on me exactly when you should be taking it out on Joshua" He asked.

Rose lowered her sword towards the ground "Joshua wouldn't be able to handle this much anger, he proved that this morning. Besides I still recall a sparring match between the two of us. This is the perfect time to do just that" Rose taunted, a smirk spreading across her lips as her other sword flew towards her from where it lay.

Still smirking "I also happen to recall something like that. Something about until I got my own weapon that is" Yugi coursed opening a portal, dropping his weapon through it and into his hand, waiting to extend it.

"You do remember everything, that is good" Rose remarked running forwards.

Yugi had only extended his weapon to its pole form, no blade attached yet, and blocking most of Rose's attacks. He continued to block, quickly slithering his way around Rose and positioning the end of the pole at her shoulder. Within seconds Yugi extended the blade around her neck, yet Rose was just as quick with blocking that blade from touching her neck.

Both stood still for sometime as if they were revisiting old memories of some sort, and bad ones at that.

The five teens gawked in awe. None of them have seen anything like this before. It was so much like something you would see on TV, yet totally different with their movements.

Within their whole childhood, up to how much they could remember that is, Zoltan and Avita have never seen their fathers weapon nor ability. Every time they asked him about it Yugi always told them that his weapon was being fixed. When they questioned his ability he always reverted the question and or walked away from them. Yugi had purposely done that just to keep himself from remembering certain things.

Now that Yugi had used both weapon and ability, some memories flowed through his mind.

The door to the lounge opened up, Lord Heba and Lord Seto emerging from the building. Both saw the scene on the field and became surprised at how well Yugi was handling. Everybody was sure that Yugi would have been fine doing battle after the war eighteen years ago, but when training Yami, they all were proven wrong once the intense sparring sessions came into play. While sparring intensely, Yugi continuously got flashback of people he killed, resulting in him being alone in his office the rest of the day. Yami had to finish his training with the Lords when his weapon was obtained.

Rose and Yugi pulled away from each other, taking large strides and turning to face one another yet again. Once again they clashed, sparks flying everywhere as well as flames, lights and darkness. Each block, slash, cut and dodged each others attacks until no one could stand. It was an even sparring match with no winner to decide.

Heba came up behind Avita and Zoltan, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, startling them both as they turned their heads around to see who it was. Heba motioned them and the girls inside.

They went inside the building, all sat down excepts Heba and Seto. Seto stayed by the open door, curious on where Yugi and Rose's sparring session would lead them.

Yami soon returned with Ty from the healing chambers, yet instead of going inside he stared at what the hell Yugi and Rose were doing.

Seto called for Yami, Yami scooting Ty towards the door in case things got ugly. Once inside Seto kept one door open while Yami and Heba handled the teens.

"Papa, why is dad fighting Rose. Why is she angry with dad in the first place?" Zoltan questioned, still confused.

Yami thought on how to explain this to them "Rose is not angry with your father. Rose knows that he is the strongest here and wants a challenge to cool off."

Heba nodded "The short version of that story goes something like this. Rose trained your dad for a month in a half before arriving here to do his part for the upcoming war. Months later he trained the four Lords to do battle. By doing so they obtained their weapons that their previous ability owner possessed before passing on, but before they did obtain their weapons Rose asked for a sparring match against your father."

"Which lead him in saying until after he obtained his own weapon before they could have a sparring match as Rose already had her during that time" Yami added just as a big explosion was heard from outside, Yugi skidding across the field as well as Rose.

Seto watched them in humor as the teenagers ran towards the door, continuing to watch the battle when Seto remarked to Yami "It looks like they are trying to kill each other" Seto said going outside to get a better view point on the battle.

Both Yugi and Rose already having tones of cuts a bruises over their bodies already.

* * *

And that it for the first chapter after being gone for so long. Hope you all enjoyed, Review if you are excited for the next chapter, No FLAMES allowed.

Also the Destiny character is **Chaos Twin of Destruction's** character so go check out her stories if you haven't already.

 **Attention, please read:** I will be alternating between this story and The Immortal King story, so one will have four weeks of no reading. I will be uploading every two weeks like I always have been so I can have more time to stock up on both stories for those weeks so I can have some time to myself to do other things that I would like to get done.


	2. Days that don't go as planned

**Note:** There are a bunch of day to week time skips in this chapter. Just telling you all now so be prepared for that.

* * *

Chapter 2: Days that don't go as planned

After Monday had passed, Yugi and Rose having a long three hours to fight out their differences before being punched in their heads by Yami and Coco, who showed up looking for Rose.

Once their wounds were healed the day went on like always.

The girls and Zoltan went to the lounge to work on studying for exams since testing took place in all grades.

* * *

Next Monday arrived, yet two certain teens had begun their sickness for those five to six months, but the two wanted to figure out what their weapons were.

Yami insisted that they stay home but they still didn't listen, walking out the door and through the portal with Yukiko and Crystal.

Even those two asked if they were alright, both replying with "We're fine!" A bit snappier than normal as both their parents were constantly bugging them about how they felt. The asking was beginning to get on their nerves.

As the half hour of being in the classroom, going over who had passed or not, they both could feel the full force of what their parents were worried about with staying home.

Even Mahad had told them in the beginning of class, that if they couldn't handle it to go home. They could get their weapons tomorrow when they felt better.

The students who have gone through their own sickness last year knew as well that it was hell. They were surprised that these two could handle getting out of bed this morning and being here at that matter.

As time passed the whole class went through a portal that Mahad opened to the Warriors chambers. Everyone stepped in front of the weapon's vault before the doors opened. The teens wondered in different directions once figured out what element color their abilities were labeled under.

Once figured out they disappeared for many minutes until they returned with weapon in hand.

Brandon checked the weapon out, letting those teens wonder around the building until the other students returned.

Many minutes more passed before Destiny, Cassa, Zoltan and Avita showed up, empty handed and the last students out of the class. Mahad figured as much as all four teens had somewhat new abilities.

"We checked the entire building and still nothing" Cassa said. Destiny agreed as Avita and Zoltan looked as if they were going to collapse.

Mahad calmed Cassa and Destiny "It's alright. You four, first thing tomorrow at noon, come here as there will be no class for a couple weeks starting tomorrow. The gate guards will know your faces so you can enter the palace grounds again without me being here."

Destiny wondered something "What will we be doing?" She questioned.

"Emperor Yugi will be taking the time to create weapons for you four as he is the only one who can create weapons for other people" Mahad replied.

Without anyone noticing, both Zoltan and Avita went on home through a portal since their friends were standing nearby. They were glad they had brought their bags with them before leaving the school.

As the students headed back to school, Mahad and Brandon mumbled something to each other "They headed on home I believe" Brandon whispered.

Whispering back "Good, both looked as if they were going to pass out just standing there"

As soon as the twins stepped back into the house, Yugi, sitting on the floor with Ty, held a small smirk on his lips. Before he could comment on anything, Zoltan stopped him in his tracks "Don't say anything" Zoltan stated as both plopped down, stomach first, onto a separate couch, releasing an irritated groan.

Blinking in confusion "What happened, I thought that you were excited getting your weapons" Yugi questioned them.

"We are, but we looked everywhere in the vault and came up empty handed" Avita answered.

Nodding "Now I can understand why you are in such bad moods. I assume Mahad told you what will happen tomorrow"

Both nodded as the door opened then closed "Yes, yet we won't be weaponless for much longer. We can still be frustrated with all this" Zoltan mumbled, partly to himself.

"Yes, you should be frustrated" Yami said standing by the door, chuckling slightly just before heading to his room to grab something, leaving once again.

Mostly what happens in the healing chambers nowadays was making of new medicines for Illnesses and growing herbs for those medicines. Hardly anyone became injured and has to stay in the healing chambers for long. Only the people who get on Zoltan's nerves with fawning over his sister or trying to reveal what was behind the bandage around his neck were sent there.

* * *

The next morning arrived quickly. Zoltan and Avita had taken a very long rest in their rooms once their Papa left again from getting back moments after they themselves returned from the weapons vault. They slept an entire day and thought that they could stay awake the entire day and through tomorrow as well, but once they combined their ability and ancient magic with Emperor Yugi's magic and ability, they both felt they could sleep for yet another two days instead of staying awake for that long.

After two hours of waiting, Emperor Yugi finished fussing his ancient magic with their weapons, making sure that his flames softened the hardest material on Immorus to help with the forming of the weapon as the teens abilities would shape on its own. Once the forming process was finished they sat for thirty minutes before being placed into a cold bath for a few minutes to cool down, somehow making the hardest metal much lighter, yet still in its hardest state which it came.

Destiny, Cassa, Avita and Zoltan were then called back into the hidden room in the Warriors chambers to pick up their weapons. Zoltan and Cassa had the only cases with their weapon.

Destiny's weapon were two silver bracelets with multiple Ice crystals hanging from small chains on each bracelet. Her ability was Ice crystals.

Cassa's weapon was a long Jewel like broadsword. The blade was a clear diamond that was five feet long with the addition of the handle being two in a half feet long. Her ability was Jewel.

Avita's was some kind of staff that had a blade attached to one end. The handle was six feet long. At the base where the blade attached was a medium hole that she could easily slip her wrist through. That hole was for her life energy to be stored while fighting. The blade itself was seven feet long that curved around on one end, almost like a katana's blade. The whole handle's color was white with a little gray mixed with it, as the texture was like a twisted branch.

Zoltan's weapon, however, was a cousin to thee actual scythe with the blades top staying close to the long stick handle. Towards the center of the long handle were groves that if holding in that spot, you'd be able to get a better swing at your target. The handle part was eight feet long as the top of the blade was five feet. The end of the blade tucked back inward by three feet. The color of the weapon was black with a bit of red mixed with the black, almost as if death had just killed someone and the victim's blood was still fresh over the blackened metal.

Once all four looked over their weapons Emperor Yugi gave Cassa and Zoltan their cases since he had to make those separately while they all were cooling off in the cold bath.

Cassa had a sheath that attached to her side while a heavy duty enhanced strap, strapped around her waist.

Zoltan, once shrunk his weapons handle down a few feet, could place it on his back as a holder for the blade was attached around his shoulder and below his ribs, securing it so the blade wouldn't wiggle around too much.

As those two fiddled with their sheaths, Emperor Yugi began cleaning up around the room, placing the things he used away in their appropriate spots until Destiny and Cassa left the palace. Once finished cleaning Yugi turned towards the door where Avita and Zoltan were waiting for him.

Exiting out of the room the doors closed and Yugi placed a seal over those doors.

The three then walked up the stairs until they retched outside, as they talked along the way.

"When can we start?" Avita asked as they walked up the steps.

Yugi blinked stopping in his tracks "Aren't you two tiered at all from earlier"

They also stopped "A bit, but we can still try to do something today" Zoltan said, head turned away from Avita and Yugi.

Yugi exhaled. He could tell just how both had been acting since yesterday, before going to their rooms, that they wanted to get caught up with the other students that were in their class since they themselves had begun their own training yesterday.

Yugi began walking once again as he placed an arm around each of their shoulders, motioning them to walk with him "Alright, I got it" Both turned their head to Yugi's "Really, we can start today" They said as they reached to top floor.

"Yes, just give me a few hours to rest up. What you two went through was times four for me"

Zoltan became surprised "How are you even standing right now?"

Shrugging "I'm just used to it that's all" He said, as they walked back to the house.

* * *

The week quickly passed as it was now Saturday, just before 6Pm.

The lake water was still cold for anyone to be swimming in it, yet some of the students who showed up to the lake brought their swim suits, even if they couldn't swim in it.

Mina had arrived at the lake right at six as a few others soon arrived a little bit after that.

Gazz and another guy, named Griffin, showed up together.

Griffin was six foot with pale skin, blonde hair covered his head with being short in the back and a small patch covering his eyes, though you could still see both eyes through his bangs. His ability was Invisibility and he wore a dark purple uniform during class.

The next people who showed up were Destiny and Cassa, both wore their set colors.

Just before Avita and Zoltan could leave the town to go to the lake, Trav stopped them, mostly Avita that is, to tag along. They then showed up at the lake after everyone else who decided to show today.

Trav had another motive for coming along as you could probably guess that one. Almost twenty minutes of sitting around listening to the others talk with one another, he groaned standing up.

The others gave him a questioning expression. "This is getting us nowhere. Mina, I thought you wanted to come here to hang out for a few hours, yet all we are doing is what we always do during the mornings before Mahad arrives" Trav stated.

"Then what would you wish for us to do Lord Travis" Mina teased well aware that calling Trav by his real name would set something off.

"It's Trav and besides, I wouldn't want to be a Lord"

Griffin was interested in Trav's nonsense "And why is that?"

Destiny sighed "This has gotten off topic. Travis hasn't even answered why we shouldn't be talking yet" She informed, a few others nodding in agreement.

Trav waved Destiny off "I'm getting to that, just give me a second." He went back to the Lord statement "Now, the thing with being a Lord is that they can't really go places unless told to by thee Emperor or if they tell him where they go off two." A pause "I, on the other hand, would love to become Emperor"

"How would you become Emperor?" Gazz questioned tossing a pebble into the water.

Thinking while rubbing his chin "First I need to figure out who the Princess really is, marry her as well as figuring out a way to win over the Emperor himself into making me the next one"

Zoltan could only shake his head in disappointment, not saying anything.

"How stupid are you really. There is a reason why the Emperor had an heir in the first place" Cassa stated standing up, taking a few steps in front of Trav as she poked him in the chest while speaking "To take his place once he passes." She snapped. Trav sweat dropped.

Cassa stepped down, sitting back down on her stump.

"Anyways, what I was trying to say before that is that we should swim or something, besides talking all the time." Trav suggested going to go change behind another tree, stepping out from behind once finished.

Destiny shrugged going to go change as well before diving right in, emerging to the surface perfectly fine.

Trav glanced to Avita "Why not, it wouldn't hurt in relaxing once in awhile would it" He asked, hopping that she would join him.

Furrowing her brows Avita silently growled "Not with you around I won't" Standing up "By the way, I'm not going to go freeze my ass off in that cold water" She stated before pushing Trav backwards into the lake.

Trav emerged, shivering all over.

"Also there is one thing I would like to ask you" Avita asked grabbing Trav's attention as well as everybody else "How would you possibly pull off meeting the Princess in your case. I mean, with how you act towards me and how eager you are to get what you want, how in the world would you get to the point of being engaged to her before she tosses you into the dungeon for life for being such a creep. Have you ever thought of that before today. Have you considered the fact that the Emperor himself will be the first person to torture you, to find out your true motives before even letting you touch his only daughter" Avita crossed her arms and glared down at Trav still floating in the water.

"Wow Avita, you really thought this through" Mina said surprised.

Huffing "Well it is true"

Laughter echoed down to the teens, startling them all half to death. Everyone spun towards the sound in the tree. They all saw that it was Rose or Lady Rose to the new generation.

"I must say that she is most certainly right. Emperor Yugi would torture every man who came even the slightest bit close to his only daughter. He is very protective of her and his two sons. So people who have bad interests will not be having anything to do with his children, but be my guest if anyone would like to try anything" Rose said jumping down from the tree "Just to warn some of you. The Princess does not get the honor of becoming Queen someday. I've been there and done that yet my own children are not labeled Princess and Prince. Only the current Emperor's children are labeled that. The princess can't create a Prince, only the heir can. Do you all follow me here" Rose questioned them, knowing that her words were a bit confusing.

Griffin nodded "Sort of, but I get what you're saying"

Rose smirked "Good, now you get that by marrying the Princess won't result in becoming Emperor right, only the right to be in the family." Rose turned to leave but stopped "Also, committing a crime while married to either one of his children will result in punishment weather you are family or not. There are no slip up, passes or forgetting what that person has committed. If it is death, they shall be put to death." She smirked "This should be a small warning to you all, especially you Mr. Travis. See you around kids, I got work to finish." Rose said continuing on back to her house.

After Rose and Joshua married, they had a house built at another part of the boarder, but more inward inside its boundaries than her Aunt's shop.

Practically everybody threw a pebble at Trav "Next time keep stuff like that to yourself even if asked by someone or otherwise Emperor Yugi himself will hear what you think" Cassa said.

Trav rubbed his head from the small welches that had formed from the pebble hitting him, before slowly sinking back down into the water. Trav's plane to see Avita in a swim suit had failed.

A few hours later before leaving, Gazz as well as Trav tried to jump Zoltan in seeing what was on the back of his neck again, but since he started training with his parents again with weapon, he easily got the two off him, flipping both over his shoulders and into the ground below.

Grabbing the small bag he as well as his sister headed back home since both promised to have a second training session this morning right after they came back from the lake. They also promised Ty that they would play with him for five extra hours from the normal ten hours that they did every day.

* * *

After the two week break had passed, the students returned to their normal days in class, but instead of being indoors all the time, they went outside to practice their training with other students.

After a week more in the month of February, the students continued to spar with each other, Mahad keeping a close watch over their progress the entire time.

Every day they trained for five hours straight before being released to go home to either train with their parents, or do other things until the next day of class. They did this everyday until they could fight without thinking much about what they were doing.

On one day both Mahad and Mana were called to meet with Emperor Yugi, something about finally letting the students know about what will be coming some time in the future.

"Alright, take a break everyone. I need to go see what Emperor Yugi needs, so no one is allowed to spar, especially using your weapons. Got it" Mahad ordered, earning a nod from all the teens, taking his leave right after.

Soon after Mana joined him before the two were very far away from the school.

Zoltan and Avita took a seat nearby the school building.

Trav, Gazz, Griffin, and three of the four unknown girls were chatting to one another out in the woods, a silencing barrier enclosed around them as they blocked their voices from anybody standing close by.

One girl with glasses "I'm starting to get annoyed with those two"

Another girl sitting next to her agreed "Ever since first year he has never once let any of us see what is underneath that bandage"

Trav leaned backwards "A few days before testing went down last month, Gazz almost saw something while in town." He turned his head to Gazz "Something about a black mark?"

Everyone else became interested "I still don't know what I even saw. Since then I have done research on black marks like that every night, yet nothing that I can pin point in saying 'yes, that's it'" Gazz replied.

The last and final girl smirked "I bet I know how to get Zoltan to show us what is underneath that bandage" She said, beginning to tell the five others what was on her mind.

Ten minutes passed after Mahad had left them. The three Girls, Trav, Griffin and Gazz returned from out in the woods, looking suspicious.

The three girls stood together on the opposite side of where the twins sat.

Gazz and Griffin went on over to Destiny and Cassa, seeing what they were up to while Trav, asked by the girl who came up with this plan, to do the dirty work.

Taking a breath "Hey Zoltan, you wanna have a magic duel before Mahad gets back" Trav shouted to him.

Zoltan, stopping what he was doing with writing some stuff down with what he needed to work on in training, glanced up. Groaning "Didn't you hear what Mahad said. No sparring. No weapons."

"I heard that part, but he never said anything about using magic or anything about a duel, so how about it. Just for a few minutes. Some of the girls said that they would keep lookout for Mahad. Come on, I'm board of waiting" Trav said.

One annoyed glance from Avita told him to go ahead and do what Trav asked before she got up and did it for him.

Jamming the blade of his weapon into the ground, Zoltan dusted his pants forwards "I'm letting you know now that I am not going to go easy on you" He stood as far away from where Trav stood. Just before the two started they did a quick bow before forming their magic into their hands, sending balls of magic at each other while catching their opponents magic in not making such a ruckus in letting Mahad know that these two had broken his orders.

As three minutes passed, nothing major happened, just the two concentrating on their magic and their duel.

As time went on the girl who thought of the plan, called over the duel "Guys, this is getting tedious, even for you two. Why don't you put more into this duel…How about you both put your most precious secret on the line. If the next one falls to the ground by knee, butt or back that person has to tell everyone here what that secret is. Zoltan" She said getting his attention while still dueling "Yours will most likely be what is underneath that bandage of yours, wouldn't it"

Zoltan's eyes widened just as Trav sent a ball of his own magic back towards him, colliding into Zoltan's stomach, sending him flying backwards. Zoltan caught himself, curling his knees in, flipping a few times before he came out and slid against the ground, dust clouding up all around him "There is no way that I'm going to lose against that guy!" Zoltan snapped forming magic in his hands once again.

Trav gulped. He would have never believe that one day he would have to face off against an enraged Zoltan in his life.

Releasing his breath Trav also got ready, though he also ain't going to lose as if he did, he as well as the others would still not know what was underneath that bandage, so he made winning his goal even if he has to cheat like the girl had said he might have to do.

The duel commenced for five more minutes. Everything that Trav had thrown Zoltan's way, Zoltan bounced it right back. Everything he tried nothing worked. Trav was beginning to sweat, gasping for breath as he skidded backwards, quickly standing straight up to block another magic ball, sending that same magic ball right back at Zoltan.

Trav could see a small nod come from the girl who gave him to order to cheat as that could only mean one thing. That it was time to bring out the finishing blow.

Both Zoltan and Trav were covered in sweat and dirt, possibly shredded leaves that had been knocked off the tree from one of the boys slamming their backs into them.

Sliding to a halt, they caught their breaths, gasping for air. Once caught they gathered magic once again, but this time something was a bit different with Trav's magic. A small glimmer of black, deep inside the purple spear lie.

With one final push Trav released his magic, getting bigger as it flew towards Zoltan. Zoltan also released his magic, yet as it collided with Trav's, his exploded on contact while Trav's continued on through.

Eyes widening, Zoltan braced for impact, shielding himself with forearms and shins.

The blast made contact, purplish energy flowing passed Zoltans form. The more Zoltan kept the blast at bay, the more velocity it stored up inside until it would take more than just one young vampire to push the blast in the opposite direction.

Losing his grip, his footing failed him after a single small black magic spark chipped off the original source and vibrated his shin bones in both legs, which led him to losing his footing.

Zoltan had been blasted about fifteen feet before a tree caught him. A bone chilling, gut wrenching scream pierced everyone's ears which alerted Avita to no end.

The dust cleared as everyone saw Zoltan laying on the ground next to the tree he had been blasted into, clutching both shins in agony. With how his pants folded oddly at his shins, you could tell that something had been broken.

Griffin gulped along with Gazz. They had not imagined that this was how they would be finding out Zoltan's secret. Boy, had they been wrong about that one.

Before anyone could say anything, Zoltan, as much as he was hurting with pain and his trust in his friends who he pretty much could figure out had planned this, just by how shocked some people were, to how the others were not, he mustered up as much of his voice as he could, trying not let any of his emotions run loose "I knew we should have stayed away from you all when we first met" He paused, catching his breath "The people who planned this couldn't wait a little longer. What do you think you would have accomplished once you had figured out what was underneath this bandage. Would you have fist pumped, had a party in knowing that your friend, the friend that you all planned to break his own legs just so you could make yourselves feel content, won't be your friend anymore after you have seen the unseen!" He snapped with venom, though it came out like he was on the verge of tears though his eyes were still dry.

The girl who planned this whole thing used her own magic, dragging Zoltan away from the tree, showing his back towards everybody "Oh come on Zoltan, stop being sour just because you lost. A loss is a loss and you know it" She said.

Avita walked over, kneeling down in front of her brother. Zoltan growled underneath his breath, though the pain quickly took over.

Cassa stood up, arms crossed while questioning her "Do you really think that you made the right choice. What if he was telling us the truth. Once we all have seen the mark, what would we do with that information."

She groaned "Cassa, don't tell me you hadn't wanted to see"

Shaking her head "Not really. It is his secret and we should have respected that fact. It is not our problem and you and all the others who were in on this should have known this." Cassa replied.

"I don't care. We all have been waiting three years to see this and why these two didn't allow anyone to see it!" She snapped angrily breaking the bandage off with her magic, seeing what these two had been hiding from them all for three years.

They instantly regretted it.


	3. Decisions

Sorry that this is a bit late, was busy cleaning the house.

* * *

Chapter 3: Decisions

As soon as the bandage was removed, everyone gasped. The people who had been involved in the plan backed away from the two on the ground.

Not even a minute after one girl from the group ran towards them "Mahad is on his way back!" She informed aloud.

With this said the people who had done the planning all became fearful of what they had done. Now that they all knew that Zoltan and Avita were in fact the Prince and Princess, they hadn't thoughts of what would come of them once the Emperor and his mate found out about this ordeal.

Trav began backing away from the two on the ground, as well as the girl who removed the bandage.

As soon as the two began moving, Mahad came into view. The look he held after a few seconds of staring at them all was blank with disappointment hidden behind his eyes.

Mahad as well as Yugi knew that it wouldn't be long until the other students began scheming up plans in finding out what Zoltan was hiding underneath that bandage, though Mahad did not see them going this far with finding out the obvious even if Zoltan had the bandage on or not.

Silently sighing Mahad called Yugi up, informing him of the bad news "Emperor, it appears that our speculation has happened, but not in a way that we thought it would. It appears that both Zoltans legs have been broken to some point."

On the other end of the call you could clearly hear two distinct voices shouting "WHAT!" Anger clearly evident in both of their voices.

Avita grimaced "Papa is angry" She whispered crawling behind Zoltan.

Leaning back against his sister "Papa will be here shortly. He'll want to murder them all"

On that note, after a few minutes passed, both Emperor's along with a couple healers arrived through a portal.

The healers and Yami went over to the twins, placing Zoltan on a stretcher, Avita scooting away. Yugi went to Mahad.

The six students all began walking off towards the woods, trying to make a get away, yet Yugi noticed this, calling out to them all "Hold it you six. Just by how you are acting, you clearly had something to do with my sons condition. I'd like to question you all before you go disappearing on me" Yugi stated to the students, knowing that the rest of the students didn't have anything to do with this.

Yami motioned to Yugi that they would be going back. Yugi nodded just before they headed through the portal.

As Yami left with Zoltan and the two healers, Avita stood up, instantly falling back down.

Yugi noticed this, making his way over to her. Kneeling down he rolled the bottom of Avita's pant legs up to her knee, revealing a very gut wrenching bruise that covered the middle of her calf.

Yugi's eyes darkened.

Trav gasped at what had happened to Avita's legs "How did that happen?" He exclaimed in question.

Glaring she spoke "I don't know Trav, maybe it had something to do with you breaking my brother's legs" Avita snapped.

Every student questioned her.

Yugi explained "Since birth, all twins have a bond. That bond connects any sort of pain they receive during any time, such as cuts and or bruises. When one is injured, the other has to deal with nasty bruises till their twin is fully recovered." Yugi paused rolling Avita's pant legs back down "I have yet to know how bad my sons legs are, yet I can practically guess how bad they are from my daughter not being able to stand on her own" He explained helping Avita stand, climbing on Yugi's back so they could head back to the healing chambers to check up on Zoltan.

"Mahad, could you please take those six to the throne room. I'd like to keep them for a while" Yugi asked before sending both his children's weapons back to the house as they were not needed at this time.

Once stepped through the portal into the healing chambers, sitting Avita down inside another room, Yugi then called another healer in, asking her to check Avita's legs. After that was finished the woman wrapped her legs up so no further damage could get to them.

Ten minutes passed before Yugi told Avita that he was going to go check up on her brother.

Understanding Avita stayed put until her father came back.

Leaving the room Yugi quickly found out where Zoltan was taken to, standing by the wall just outside the room since he could still hear some screams from his son where he stand.

A few more minutes passed, the light above the door turning off just before the same two healers who had come with the two Emperors earlier left the room.

Before the doors swung completely shut, Yugi grabbed one, slipping his way inside.

Yami's back was facing the door while he dug through the fridge of medicine, searching for the right painkiller.

Taking more steps into the room, he now stand in the middle of it, Yami then could sense that Yugi was with him. Turning his head to the side "What took you so long in getting here." He asked.

Yugi now stand next to the bed Zoltan lay pained faced and pale. He was passed out. "Avita, after you left, tried to stand on her own, but couldn't. Both her legs have nasty bruises. I brought her back here to be checked on and stayed with her for about ten minutes before standing outside the door for half that amount of time." Yugi replied.

Nodding Yami returned to the bed with the painkiller and a syringe, giving Zoltan a shot of it to calm him of the pain.

"How is he anyways, what is the damage"

Sighing "Both shin bones have been shattered straight through. I wouldn't know how those students could have done such a thing to begin with, but they did." Yami said.

Letting out a breath "That is what I don't know. I asked Mahad to bring those six to the throne room so I could question them"

Understanding "Then you'd better not keep Mahad waiting, go get that done so he can go finish his own stuff." Yami stated. Yugi smirked lightly "Good point" He headed for the door "If Zoltan wakes while I'm gone, tell him I'll be back after I've finished" Yugi said before the room.

* * *

~Throne Room~

The six students had been brought to the throne room just like Yugi had asked of Mahad.

Mahad held a small folder in his hand as he leaned against the wall, waiting for the Emperor to show.

Many minutes later the doors opened, Emperor Yugi just arriving.

Getting off the wall, Mahad handed Yugi the folder.

Questioning what the folder was for, Mahad said that it was if he needed to talk to the teens parents that he'd find their ID numbers inside.

Understanding Yugi dismissed Mahad, the doors closing behind him.

Silently sighing Yugi went and sat down, the six teens still in front of him "You may want to sit down. You will be here for some time, or that is, until I get answers out of you all."

The six gulped, beads of sweat rolling down the backs of their necks.

* * *

After Yugi had left, Zoltan was then moved to another room twenty minutes later.

Avita was also move to the same room as she had still been in the room her father had placed her in. She sat on a separate bed from her brother.

Soon after both Yukiko and Crystal showed up once they had found out about what had happened after class "What and who in the world did this to you!" Yukiko exclaimed.

Sheepishly laughing, Avita then told the two what happened. Once finished both girls shook their heads, Crystal flatly stating "They couldn't have waited."

Yukiko wondered something "Didn't you and Zoltan agree a few months back before they all began jumping Zoltan that you would tell them about who you really were?" She questioned.

Nodding "Yeah, we did agree to that, but then they became desperate. We then held off on telling them because of their determination to know." Sighing "Dad and Papa warned us that something like this might happen if we kept our identities a secret for too long without telling our friends who we were."

Crystal nodded "Looks like Uncle's were right."

"I know" Avita agreed rubbing the sides of her legs.

* * *

~Throne room~

As the six explained their reasoning's to why they had done the inedible, Yugi had taken on many large sweat drops on the back of his head. The reasons known were the teens explanations, and some things were not clicking together. The six were not on key with their explanations.

Releasing a tired sigh "So let me get this straight. You only did this so you could calm you own curiosity to what was underneath Zoltan's bandage?" Yugi said.

All together they exclaimed "YES!"

Cringing "Shouting will not help you" Yugi stated rubbing his ears. The six lowered their heads. Yugi shook his own head "Anyways, don't you think that you could have asked him to why he wouldn't show you all."

Gazz spoke raising his head "We have, many times throughout the three years through now and we get the same response every time." The rest of them agreed with Gazz on that one.

"And did anyone see on the first day of class, whom he resembled the most?" Yugi questioned.

One of the girls said "During the first week we asked them, but they said they did not know what we were talking about, so we dropped the idea until another time."

A second girl added "As the years went on, our curiosity grew, leading to some of us jumping him at times when he was spacing out, yet he always comes through and pushed us away."

Yugi scratched his head. A thought then came to him, a thought that was acceptable for a lesson for this new generation "I have thought this over" dropping his arm down "Since you are in Zoltan's generation I'll have him think of something for punishment."

Puzzled Griffin asked "But aren't you suppose to deal out punishments?"

Nodding "Yes, I am the only one who can, but since your scheme was not against me, but against my son, I wouldn't know what he would want. For all I know he could want you dead or just a simple punishment. Besides, once I talk with your parents, you may be in a world of hurt for all I know and that would be fine with him." Yugi stated as all the teens shot up from where they sat on the floor.

"What, you didn't think I would go and tell them, unless you would like to tell them on my behalf and save me the trouble and time. Remember, this was all your idea that your all in this predicament." Looking to his wrist. It was already going into the third cycle of time.

The first time cycle starts from one to twelve. From twelve to twenty-four starts the second cycle and the third from twenty-four to thirty-nine before starting over.

Rubbing his neck, Yugi stood up "If you would prefer to tell them yourself then you may, but I will still be talking with them tomorrow afternoon" Yugi waved them towards the door while following behind them.

The doors opened and they went out.

Emperor Yugi then headed back towards the healing chambers as he had been gone for nearly an hour dealing with those teenagers.

Gazz, Griffin, Trav and the three girls walked out through the gates.

Once in town, Trav realized something from the day at the lake. Cold sweat coated the back of his neck as he paled.

The others stopped as well, questioning why he had stopped.

"I see now why Avita was so angry with what I said at the lake that day." Trav muttered.

Putting two and two together they figured out what Trav was referring to.

One girl sighed in sarcasm "You'll never have a chance now. I'm sure Lady Rose has already told Emperor Yugi about you Trav, and after today both of Avita's fathers will be keeping you away."

With one last defeated exhale, the six headed on home. Not one of them dared to tell either one of their parents that day.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed :3


	4. The Punishment

Welcome Back Everyone.

I am sorry that I took so long in getting these chapters done for this story, Overlord, and The Immortal King. Almost ten or so months ago I decided that I would get up to or passed chapter ten on all three of them and I have done just that.

So without further ado, I have a whopping 21 chapters for all of you who have waited patently for me. Seven chapters for each story. I will be uploading one of each, each month so three chapters in total, and I will be writing a new chapter every time I upload one within the month I have uploaded those three, unless I finish a story and then I won't have to worry about three stories for that month, and only two or one.

Again after so long, Please, Read and Enjoy. Review on anything that you have questions on. No Flames allowed :)

* * *

Chapter 4: The Punishment

The next day, around noon, Yugi arrived in the throne room before anyone else. Beforehand he was with Avita and Zoltan in their shared room, Zoltan still passed out in pain as Avita still could not walk on her own without falling down.

As he sat down he opened the file of information that Mahad had given to him the day before, beginning to send messages to each of the teens mothers, deciding to let them tell their husbands the news once they were finished up in here.

After that was done Yugi waited for a bit until six women entered the room, door closing as they continued to walk forwards.

Raising a brow, Yugi somehow remembered their faces from way back during the time of the war, as well as when in the warriors chambers when going over stuff with Brandon before the war even started, yet did not say anything in order to not say the real reason to why they were called here.

"Good afternoon Emperor, what may we do for you." The woman with blonde hair, Griffin's mother, asked.

Sweat dropping, eyes closed Yugi sighed "Sorry to bother you ladies on your days off" Opening his eyes "But it is more of a problem than a task." He paused for a brief moment "You all have heard of what happened to my son yesterday during class." He said.

The woman with light blue hair, Gazz's mother nodded as well as all the other mothers in the room "Would you like us to bring these students here to be dealt with?" She questioned tilting her head to the side. She held a calm manner.

Shaking his head "No that is alright, I have already spoken with them yesterday...on the other hand, I would like you to handle them."

Raising both brows, the woman with dark red hair, Trav's mother questioned him "Wait, what are we supposed to do. Wouldn't their parents be the better choice to punish them for what they have done." She said, frustrated. It then clicked in all their minds "Oh...THEY DID WHAT!" They all shouted at the same time.

Nodding "Yes, your children were the ones to scheme up the plan to break my son's legs in order to find out what was underneath the bandage around his neck."

"He is so in for a world of hurt when I get home. First his father and now the Prince" Trav's mother snapped, earning a confused expression from Emperor Yugi and the other mothers, wondering how she would know something like that without being there to see what had gone down.

"How did you know that your son was the one who broke my son's legs, I doubt he would have said anything when he went home yesterday?"

"Well you see, during those weeks that there was no class, my husband and son were training. After a few days, my son accidentally shattered my husbands back. He is still alive in the healing chambers since a week and a half ago." Trav's mother explained.

"Ouch, has he improved much since then?"

Shaking her head "Not as much. His back bones have just begun to fuse back to their original place. The healers say that it would take a full month in order for him to fully heal, and that is with healers healing him."

Understanding Yugi stood up "Would you be willing to take me to your husbands room. I have yet to sort out an understanding punishment for your children. I would like some insight from him since Travis was the one who did the breaking. His punishment will be different from the others, yet sort of the same."

"Of course Emperor, anything that will help you out in your decision." Trav's mother bowed, standing up straight right after.

Nodding Yugi turned towards the other mothers "I will leave your children up to you for now. Do as you please with them until I call for them to come here, or I sent someone to retrieve them."

They bowed "Thank you Emperor. We will await your decision." The five other mothers coursed together, leaving the room to go do so.

Trav's mother then lead Yugi towards the healing chambers, going the opposite direction from Zoltan and Avita's room since her husband was on the opposite side of the building.

Standing outside the room, Yugi slid the door open, entering the room.

"Emperor!" The man lying on the bed exclaimed in wonder, eyes widened in shock, not expecting Emperor Yugi to visit him out of the blue. The door was closed by the man's wife just before she left back home to beat some sense into her son.

* * *

~With Zoltan and Avita~

An hour passed after their father had left them to go tell their ex-friends parents what had gone on the day before.

When Yugi was there before Zoltan was still not awake, but that changed after an hour of being gone.

Rubbing his eyes, Zoltan stretched his upper body, wincing instantly after before relaxing back into the pillows.

Anu popped his head up from lying on the floor, resting it onto the bed near Zoltan's hand.

"You should rest some more." Avita stated as Zoltan scratched Anu's head and behind his ears "You look like crap...and a ghost at that." She added while Ty sat between her legs, coloring on some paper on top the movable table.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Chuckling "Same goes to you. You can't even stand on your own so you should sleep yourself." Zoltan countered right back.

They both stared at each other, no one spoke, until they broke into a fit of light laughter.

The laughter died down "Augh, this sucks. Why couldn't they just accept the idea that I wouldn't show them. They just had to keep pestering me and jumping me in trying to find out." Zoltan snapped in frustration.

Avita agreed "I know, but right now we can't do anything. Dad left to go speak with their parents a while ago, yet he didn't say what he was going to do with them."

Understanding Zoltan relaxed, calming his nerves.

As the rest of the hour passed, Anu got up from the floor, making his way over to the door. When Anu stopped in front of it the door it slid open, Yugi entering.

"Dad!" Both teens exclaimed "What happened, have you chosen a punishment for them?" Zoltan wondered, head elevated up from the pillow as he looked at his father.

Sweat dropping Yugi's eyes widened "First off you are awake, secondly no, I haven't thought of anything to deal with them" He stated as Zoltan sighed in relief, resting his head back down. Shaking his head "Anyways, going back to what I said first. You are awake, when did you wake and how do you feel. Your pain and not your rage. I can tell just that by you asking me if I had already chosen something when I walked in." Yugi said taking a seat in the middle of both beds.

Taking a breath "For half an hour from what Avita had said. For the time being I don't feel anything, though I have a feeling that once I get out of here I will be in tons of pain." He replied.

Yugi understood exactly what Zoltan was saying since he himself has had a few broken legs in the past, from what he felt after getting out of the hospital.

"Speaking about leaving, I spoke with your classmates mothers after I left earlier. I found out that this Travis's father was also here with a back injury and has been here since a few days into the two weeks you guys were off to train. It has been two weeks since he sustained said back injury and is just beginning to heal, so if I am getting this right, you may be spending about a month, maybe less in this building." Yugi stated scratching the side of his cheek, looking off to another side.

"A month!" Avita exclaimed "What about training?"

Holding both hands up in defense "I am not a healer so I'm not sure about what I said, but I do know what broken bones feel like and how long they can take to heal." Yugi lowered his hands down, turning to Avita "Training will have to be set on hold for the time being, possibly even a few more weeks after Zoltan gets out and is fully healed."

Yugi sighed "May I ask you both something?"

They nodded, letting him speak.

"Did you see anything different with this Travis guys magic when dueling. Something on the lines of color."

Avita and Zoltan thought hard on this question, Yugi adding "The color of his magic just before you had went flying into a tree."

It then clicked "Yeah that, I thought I had seen something different. There was a very small speck of black towards the center. Why did you need to know that?" Zoltan asked.

"Just from what I've heard from his father. He was also hit with the same kind of magic you were. I just wanted to make sure that if you were here for how long I said, that your injury was from the same sort of magic that had injured his father." Yugi responded, Zoltan understanding.

"Anyways, I told those six students that I would leave the decision of their punishment up to you two, since I was not the person they were after."

"That makes sense" Zoltan proclaimed "But...what do we choose?"

Shrugging "Anything, but if you choose death then make sure you are in a clear mind and off the pain medicine. It could also have something to do with your graduation exam that is coming up in about seven months from now. Anyway, you two talk over this during this time, I'll be back later." Standing up he took a couple steps towards Avita's bed, scooping Ty into his arms since he had fallen asleep not too long ago, leaving the room so he could let them concentrate.

* * *

Later that same night, just before Ty would be put to bed. Yami laid on his bed with Ty while Yugi was in the shower.

During this time Ty was rolling around with his own blanky, giggling and laughing as he continued to roll around.

Confused Yami sat up "What has gotten into you tonight?" He said as he retched for a rolling, giggling five year old, pulling him closer while trying to calm Ty down.

Failing, Ty had wiggled his way out from Yami's grasp, standing up and jumping face first back into the covers below him.

Smirking Yami chuckled. He didn't know what had gotten Ty so riled up, but he didn't mind.

After a couple more minutes the water from the shower turned off. Soon after that Yugi emerged from behind the closed door, drying his hair and quickly blinking at the scene in front of him. "What is going on here?" He asked, also confused on the matter.

Leaping for the pillows, Ty crawled underneath the blankets, popping his head up towards the middle of the bed "RAWR!" Ty shouted, sounding like a small dinosaur.

Yugi burst into laughter, dropping the towel he held in his hands.

More laughter emitted from Ty as he continued to crawl underneath the blanket. The next thing that happened was the blanket being thrown from his head "Get out from underneath that blanket you little worm." Yugi said crawling onto the bed with them, pulling Ty into his arms.

Shouting in surprise "Ah! No, put me down. I'm not little." Ty clarified.

Yami chuckled "But you are little"

"No I'm not, I'm big"

Yugi chuckled smirking "You will one day be bigger, but right now you are little." Yugi said, Yami adding "Our little worm that is" touching foreheads with Ty, smiling sweetly.

Lightly blushing Ty wiggled his way out from Yugi's hold, crawling his way back over to the blanket not too far away from them, crawling back underneath it, leaving a small lump over the top of it.

Both laughed for a few seconds, calming themselves right after. Letting out a tired breath Yugi stood up and picked up the towel he had dropped, tossing it into the dirty basket near the bathroom as he opened his closet, searching for a shirt to wear for bed.

"So did Zoltan and Avita tell you anything about what they wanted you to do to those teens when you went back earlier?" Yami asked.

Nodding "Yeah they did" He found a decent shirt that was comfortable "After I told them what the exams consisted of, they decided on a two minute head start."

Raising a brow "Why two minutes?"

Shrugging "I have no idea. Probably since I told them that they can't fly or use portals when in the forest they decided on two minutes. We'll just have to wait until September twelfth to find out."

"Will you tell the teens parents about this?" Yami asked.

Shaking his head he returned to the bed "I'll tell them that there is a punishment for them, but I won't say what it is." He paused "I think I will ask the parents not to say anything to there kids, you know, to make them sweat a little bit."

"You are so evil when on this subject, though I know why you are. I would do the same thing." Yami said.

"Yeah, but at least they didn't say death after I warned them about that. We will probably need as many people as we can get when we catch up with Amelia." Yugi stated, Yami agreeing with him on that one.

* * *

And after so long the punishment was said. Just so you all don't freak out, this punishment will change in the next chapter. though, you will have to find out what makes it change then :)

Sorry that this one was not as long, but the next few chapters will be, so make sure to come back for those.

Also, I have the upload schedule on my profile for those who want to write them on your calendar or just wait until they are uploaded.

See you all next week with a different update.


	5. Ball

Just a heads up. the poll I put up a few months ago is still up for the PEANA Short Stories. So for anyone else who wants to vote, please do so. I'm hoping to keep it up for another few months, until August or September, until I get around to finishing chapter 2 that is.

* * *

Chapter 5: Ball

Once the month passed, Zoltan had recovered fully on the final day, though training was held off until a week more. The same with Avita's bruises as she could walk freely without crutches.

The beginning of April the twins had begun their training once again, beginning from the very start since they were rusty with their skills.

When it came to school, they didn't go back until two weeks after they had begun training again.

Practically everyone in the school knew about Zoltan and Avita's secret. Small whispers floated throughout the entire school once they returned, yet all they could do for the time was ignore those whispers.

It was a Monday morning, class would soon start as once again Avita and Zoltan had not shown up for class, this starting two weeks ago after they had heard from Emperor Yugi that his children had fully recovered from the school ordeal a month before. That changed when Mahad slid the door open, Zoltan and Avita walking in right behind him, Zoltan closing the door once he was inside.

Lifting his head, Zoltan gave them all one look, glaring at a selective few before taking his seat with Avita.

Mahad sweat dropped but carried on with the day.

Thirty minutes of being in the classroom passed before they went outside to practice. Then two hours passed before they were done for the day.

Mahad went over to the twins, handing them a single sheet of paper that they had missed out on during the month they had been gone, leaving back to the classroom to retrieve his folder of information.

Releasing a tired sigh, Avita shrunk her weapon's handle down some feet, grabbing her bag from near the building. Zoltan did the same thing, both then made their way home, though the two didn't make it that far from the school since Trav and the three girls stopped them from something they said. Gazz and Griffin stood near the gate to town, not wanting to get into anything that those four were about to do.

"Look who finally decided to show their faces today" One girl said loud enough for the two to hear.

Stopping Zoltan became pissed, eyes gone darker with black as black death energy seeped out around him. Taking a step to his side he twisted his head towards them, his glare from earlier intensified at what they had just said.

All gulped thickly, shivering at that dark glare, taking a couple steps backwards. Gazz and Griffin hid behind the gate and away from the glare.

"Listen you impatient jerks, just because we decided to show our faces back inside this building does not make us friends. What you have done to us will always be in our memories. You destroyed our trust in the friendship that we had, yet their will never be any sort of friendship between us again, so stop trying to piss us off and leave us alone. We'd rather not have our trust broken once more." Zoltan clarified sharply.

The two turned, beginning to walk away. Trav panicked, quickly running forwards, reaching out he grabbed Avita's arm. With that grab came a defensive punch to his left cheek.

Panting "Get this through that thick skull of yours. There. Will. Be. No. Us. Got it. So stop trying to push your luck if you know what's good for you. Remember I have heard what you would do if you were to become Emperor. I will throw you in the dungeons if you keep up your actions, so stop trying so hard when you know you have no chance!" Avita snapped, just before they continued on through town and home.

The girls and Trav knew as well as Griffin and Gazz that the friendship they once had with them was now completely over from this point forwards, though they thought that it wouldn't hurt if they continued pushing the matter since they were not punished for their actions. So what more could they do wrong.

* * *

Since Zoltan and Avita's encounter with Trav and the others happened, four months have passed.

Since this last week the whole town was in a ruckus, excitement evident in every human and Vampire who lived in town.

Confusion was clearly evident on the twins faces just before they were reminded like almost every four years, that it was the time of the Royal Ball.

Once said they both understood what was going on in about a week and they knew that they had to talk with tons of people from town without complaint.

Ty, however, has only been to one of these events once before and that was when he was almost one years old, too young to understand anything.

In addition to age, two weeks back both Zoltan and Avita had turned nineteen and they were still not speaking to Trav and the others, though they have talked to all the other students in their class, just not them.

Once the week passed, it was the morning of the Royal Ball.

Yukiko, Crystal and Avita were off in Yukiko's room, planning on what they would wear for this years ball.

Yugi, Atemu, Malik, Ryo and Joey were off in an annoying meeting that had to be done before anything else happened.

Ty, Sapan, Aiden, Kat, Victoria, Sophia and Jackie are in the lounge playing with one another until they all had to get ready for the ball.

Zoltan, however, was sitting down on one side of the battlefield ledges, lost in thought, thinking about what he would do if he or his sister ran into any of the troublemakers later.

Sitting there for quite sometime, Nathan decided to join his company "Hey Zoltan, what are you up to." Nathan called, walking up to him and sitting down beside him.

Shrugging "Nothing much right now."

Giving a small nod "How have you been since the last month that I couldn't met up with you?" He questioned.

"Well when you were busy helping your parents set up this ball, I was busy warding off those four from class as well as keeping the last of Avita and my friends intact." Zoltan said.

"Ah, I see. You are still having trouble with the ones who broke your legs."

Nodding in agreement "Yeah, they think that everything is okay, yet things are not. Father said that he told their parents that there was a punishment for them, though he said not to tell their kids about it. It is just frustration that they can think such things without any consequences. It makes me feel as if we should have chosen something more for their punishment." Zoltan stated, half complaining.

"Well that is what you get when someone who does not know you and Avita as the Prince and Princess." Nathan commented "They think that they can get away with anything they come at you two with just cause they know you and how much you guys can tolerate."

Sighing "Yeah, I know. Father and Papa warned us many times that keeping our identity a secret from them would result in something like this, though in a different form than what did happen."

Nathan exhaled, yet said nothing. He knew dang near everything about Zoltan and Avita as he was the oldest teenager inside the palace walls. He also knew that if it wasn't for Emperor Yugi stepping in when his own father had said that Prince Zoltan and Princess Avita should continue to be home schooled even after their sixteenth birthday. That saying went right out the window once those words had left his father's mouth.

If Zoltan and Avita did in fact get home schooled after that, then they would have become closed off from making any other friends outside the walls.

Time passed even more as they continued talking with each other, discussing things that only Zoltan and Nathan were suppose to do during the week. Prince and son of council member things.

Nathan being the son of Curt was well enough told secret things from the past and to never say out loud to anybody even when asked. The thing's Curt has told him should never be muttered a single word in the light of day.

Zoltan, being Prince, had tasks to fulfill. Tasks in order to get on the people's good side in town. The tasks consisted of helping humans out with heavy lifting, helping Vampire's out with anything that would require the Emperor's instruction. Nathan was the one who was required to go with Zoltan when on these tasks, making sure he got them done, checking them off on a clipboard where the tasks were written out on.

Once finished discussing, they saw Lord Atemu, Lord Ryo and Lord Malik walking backwards towards them.

Instantly after Lord Joey came sprinting out from the building, beads of sweat dripping down his face.

Seconds later a single stream of fire chased after Joey. Taking cover, Joey created a pillar of earth, ducking behind it, shielding himself from the flames.

The stream of flames continuously pushed against his earth. Yugi finally being able to catch up with them.

Both teens, confused on what was happening, easily ignored what was going on in front of them. Standing up they decided to go hangout in town and not talk about the tasks that they had to get done for next week.

Once gone was when Yugi spoke, flames distinguishing "Joey, I do not have time for you right not."

Panting while releasing his ability "Well it is true. I know that you, as well as everyone else knows that you believe what Sapan said this morning…" Joey paused.

 _/Flashback/_

 _Eight-thirty this morning, everyone gathered at Atemu and Heba's place._

 _Seto and Joey's, Bakura and Ryo's, as well as Marik and Malik's kids or kid were at their own homes during this time as they didn't want to go with them._

 _Everyone who did come were discussing on what people who showed up would say later._

 _Heba was still upstairs since before the others had arrived. The night before Sapan awoke crying uncontrollably, screaming that his uncle Yugi was lying on the kitchen floor, blood everywhere._

 _Heba and Atemu had consoled him, saying that it was only a nightmare. Many hours until this morning Sapan had fallen asleep in their room, as of right now Heba was still watching over him, encase he had woke._

 _A half hour passed, until a shout of "Sapan!" echoed down the stairs, tiny footsteps pattering down them until they reached the bottom floor. A tear strained Sapan standing before them._

 _Running forwards "Uncle Yugi" Sapan cried. Holding his arms out Sapan crashed right into Yugi's lap, sobbing._

 _One look to Atemu, who held a hand to his forehead, gave away what was going on._

 _Releasing a silent sigh, Yugi placed a hand against Sapan's back, rubbing circles "Sapan, what's wrong?" Yugi asked picking him up into his arms._

 _More sobs "Ba-bl-ood" Sapan stuttered just as Heba made it downstairs._

 _Giving Heba a look of explanation, "Last night Sapan woke up screaming and crying, saying that you were bleeding, covered in blood as you laid on the kitchen flood. It wasn't until this morning that we could get him to sleep." Heba explained._

 _Once said Yugi nodded, saying "I'm going to help you guys out." Since Yugi was well aware of Sapan's ability. Pulling Sapan away, so he could talk with him "Sapan look at me."_

 _He did, though tears still flowed from his eyes as small sobs escaped him._

" _Am I bleeding right now?" Yugi asked him. Sapan didn't answer, placing his hands over his ears as more tears escaped._

 _Sighing Yugi sat him on the table in front of him, removing his hands from over his ears "Sapan" He glanced up "Stop the tears. Am I bleeding right now?" Yugi asked again._

 _Shaking his head "No" Sapan responded a bit quiet though Yugi could understand him._

" _What about the floor?"_

 _Again Sapan shook his head "No" while whipping his eyes dry._

" _Good, we got that sorted out" releasing a tired sigh "Okay, Sapan, I want you to forget about your dream, okay. It was only a nightmare and it scared you a little too much...If this will make you feel better, I sometimes have nightmares like that." Yugi said, half lying towards the end._

 _Calming down "Really"_

 _Nodding "Yes, I bet your parents even have nightmares similar to the one you had, though I know they just forget about them right after they wake."_

 _A moment passed before Sapan returned back to normal, smiling, nodding just before jumping off the table he sat on, running back to Heba as they went back upstairs to finish getting dressed before Sapan had to eat._

 _/Flashback End/_

"This does not change the fact that what Sapan said was indeed true and it was you who was dying!" Joey snapped trying to keep it down.

Groaning, Yugi placed a hand to his head "I know that, but what I am trying to prevent is a five year old from having to go through mental therapy. A five year old should not be having such vivid dreams like that, more so on the lines as me or anybody else sprawled out on the floor bleeding to death." Releasing an irritated sigh "I just hope that he doesn't see that his dream might one day come true if the dream was in fact something that came from his ability." He said walking forwards, Ryo, Malik and Atemu near his sides as they walked towards the lounge, Joey slowly following behind them.

* * *

~Four to Five hours later~

It was now time for this ball to start, yet close to beginning. The palace gate was flooding with people, people from town made their way inside towards the palace grounds, waiting patiently for it to start.

Ty was with Zoltan down in the living room, as well as Nevaeh, Jayden and Joshua.

Rose was helping Avita finish up with her dress before Yugi put on the silver abdomen and waist plat as well as side strips over her sides, front and back of the fabric covering her legs. The silver metal fell halfway down her leg length.

"What is this metal for?" Avita questioned as she hadn't had to put it on the last few times there was one of these balls.

Rose sat down on the bed "It keeps the wind from blowing your dress up. You don't want perverts seeing your underwear do you."

Sweatdropping "No thanks"

Yugi rolled his eyes, finishing up with attaching the sides, front and back to the waist, standing up "Ignoring that, It symbolizes that you are of age and single. Not my idea to make this a thing by the way. Apparently Roy made this a thing when he married your mother Rose." Yugi said.

"Yes, I know, though things are different from back then, so try not to complain too much about it Avita. When you met someone you like then you don't have to wear those metals again after." Rose stated opening the door. All three made their way downstairs where the people from before were still at.

Opening the front door they all went out. The lords, as well as their kids, were waiting for them.

Walking over to them, Heba questioning "Has anyone seen Yami around since this morning?"

Rose and Joshua shook their heads. Zoltan and Avita shrugged.

Yugi scratched his head before replying "He said he is at your parents house. He'll be here shortly, though Yami said we can start without him."

Bakura smirked "Of course he would go there since he hates these sort of events." He remarked.

Huffing "I don't like these events either, nor does Rose. Even you guys can't stand them after going to them a few times yourselves." Yugi stated with a smirk, earning a couple glared and groans from them.

Ignoring those glares and groans Yugi did his usual speech about what this occasion was about. That being the hunter problem finally being over after so many thousands of years. This royal ball every four years was to remember those wars from the very beginning till not even nineteen years ago, as well as the first royal birth ever for an Emperor to have an heir.

For the next half an hour, Yami had then returned.

"So, did you finish that 'thing' you were doing." Marik remarked as he was near the gate when he walked in.

Turning to his side, questioning Marik "Yeah, if you mean me not wanting to be here a half hour ago, then yes, I have finished that." Yami said.

"Jerk"

"Ass"

Staring at each other they chuckled. Yami walked away and left Marik to do his own thing.

After an hour and a half more of walking around talking to people with Avita, Zoltan had enough of the constant sucking up to him. Zoltan couldn't figure out why people do that sort of thing since he was also a person himself, so why couldn't they just treat him like a normal person instead of being called Prince and being stared at by people who just wanted him for the power that they might get when married to him.

Sighing both walked off towards the throne room, deciding to take a break for a little while before going back into the crowd.

Upon arriving in the hall towards the throne room, they leaned against the wall, beginning to slid down it. Zoltan rested his head down on top his knees, closing his eyes.

Not even fifteen minutes had gone by when six people, well technically four since Gazz and Griffin were with their parents, being watched by them from doing anything remotely with Prince Zoltan or Princess Avita.

Trav stood behind the girls "Shouldn't you two be out there talking to people?" One girl clarified while crossing her arms.

' _Great, now we have an even bigger problem to deal with'_ Both thought at the same time, turning their heads towards the source of the voices.

Letting out a silent breath "Why would you care what we do" Avita growled turning away from them. "Besides, you can't order us around, nor can you tell us what we can and can't do." Zoltan added.

The girl who spoke first became annoyed. The two girls beside her moved away, surprised that she could even get this way "How rude! All I said was you should be out there where your presence is needed. People will wonder where you have disappeared off to. Your parents-"

"Don't talk to us as if you have known us your whole life!" Zoltan snapped standing up, cutting her words off "Our parents have nothing to do with this so leave them out of this conversation!"

All jumped in unison, shock written all over their faces.

"Anyways, there are probably some people left out there who want to talk with you two, so finish up with your break and get back out there." Trav said just as nervous.

"Break!" The first girl shouted, forgetting the fact that Zoltan had just screamed at them "Who do you think they are Trav. They don't do much to earn a break."

This added to the twins anger, veins beginning to appear.

"The only time they practically do anything is when we train at school. Since they were kids they most likely got special training from the lords and Emperor Yugi himself. Their skills are definitely more adapted to leading an army on their own while we are nobodies."

More veins appeared, yet it wasn't time to say anything.

"Why do you think they kept his mark a secret from us all those years." The others shrugged. "Well obviously they hid it was because if we knew their true titles, then they couldn't have made friends, met people their own age. It was only to earn the trust of us for them to order us around later on."

Avita was the first to break. Laughing she also stood up, opening her eyes there was a visible white see through lens covering her amethysts eye "What makes you think you are a nobody. If you really were a nobody you would have been locked up since you were a child till the day you died, so stop acting like an enraged vampire and look at the real picture for once in your life!" Avita snapped heavily breathing "We have duties just like the lords have their say in something that the council ask of them. We train damn near two or three hours at the school, we go home and we train for another four or five hours, this repeats throughout the entire week! During the week, right after training, I have tasks to fulfill with Lady Rose, Zoltan has tasks to fulfill with the head council members son, Nathan. You think we don't do anything but sit on our asses all day long doing NOTHING! We may be young, the same age as you people, but we sure as hell have better manners than you do. We put up with what people say. We have to or otherwise people will spread nasty rumors about us. Royals are liked, but not everyone has to like us. We have to tolerate what people say, even if it is something disturbing that was said to us. We can't even bitch back at them like we are doing right now. Try living like us your entire life before spouting nonsense you don't know about!"

Zoltan groaned, hissing "The main reason why I hid my mark was for the soul reason that everyone would fawn over us during class and we would not get anything done! If you would have known that Avita and I were the prince and princess then most people who despised us would act just the way you are acting now. You say we are rude! You are the rude ones here! You disobey everything we have said to you for the past four months. You think just because we haven't told you of your guys punishment for setting me up in the healing chambers for a full month, that you can do anything that you want. WRONG ANSWER! We thought that after we told you off when we returned back to class, that you would fully understand what you were getting yourselves into, but of course we were wrong, AGAIN!" Zoltan paused catching his breath "Everything that you have said to us from four months ago till this day will be thought over as the punishment we have already set for you will be selected once more, this time more so on the lines of you failing your exams!"

The four gasped. Never had they thought about the possibility of that happening. They had heard from students who had first gone through the schooling in the beginning, a few years after the building was built. Students who failed their final exam had their weapons confiscated, were not aloud to use their ability for three years, as well as they had to take the four years of classes over again, leading to the ability class where they worked on using it properly once again. This was only to teach those student self control and understand that they were not the center of the universe.

Zoltan then huffed "Anyways, we have to make people like us. They will help us get through things that we are unfamiliar with as we get older."

Before anymore words were said, Trav's as well as the three girl's mothers came into view, looking for their child. As they spotted them with Prince Zoltan and Princess Avita, their facial expressions changed dramatically.

Storming over "What have I told you about disturbing Prince Zoltan and Princess Avita." The girl who snapped at the twins, mother scolded. Once close she pulled her daughter away by the wrist.

"You are already in more trouble than you should be in Travis." His mother snapped, pulling Trav away by his ear, earning some complaints just before he was smacked on his head.

The other two girls were also pulled away by the wrist as Trav's mother was leading Trav away.

Once gone from sight, the two sighed a breath of relief, relieved that they could relax once again. Sliding down the wall once more, they relaxed, calming themselves for fifteen more minutes before going back out to where their parents were until this royal ball was over with.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Also, there will be one more chapter concerning the twins. After that it will be smooth sailing to the main point in this story.


	6. Exams

Last chapter really concerning the twins with going through exams and such.

Still reminding everyone that the Poll for PEANA Short Stories is still up.

The upload schedule is on my profile for all stories, and I'm still waiting for a callback for one job and another job. Hopefully I can get something soon. I'm starting to lose my mind with getting no callbacks.

\\\Zoltan messaging\\\

/Girls messaging/

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Exams

After the Royal Ball came to a close, Zoltan and Avita had told their dad what had happened with four of the six students while they were taking a break.

Yugi understood, knowing that after this encounter that they would most likely want to change the punishment that they already held over them.

After an hour or so of working out the details, Yugi had finished writing out in detail of what would happen in another month. Once that was done the two went to go change out of their Ball clothes before the day went on like normal, aside from the moody teens in the house that is.

* * *

A month had passed as the day was the twelfth of September, or to be more specific, the day of exams would take place.

The students who would be attending those exams had time to sleep in and or do other things until thirteen O'clock came. Exams started exactly at that time.

The first part was a written test, to see how much they remembered throughout the four years. Currently at this time the students in the fourth year were in their classed, filling out and writing on twenty to thirty pages worth of information. The pages were front and back as they had four hours to finish all pages.

Three hours have gone by since the students had finished. A half hour later Destiny, Cassa and Mina finished all of their written test, clipping their papers all together in one stack, separately, and placing them in a stack on Mahad's desk. They soon left the classroom till the next section of exams started.

A few minutes after that, Avita finished as well as Zoltan seconds later. Both placing theirs on top of the stack, leaving the room as well.

The rest of the students finished almost as time was up, also placing their written exams where the others had, leaving the room.

Meeting up with the student outside on the practice ground, Mahad told them to meet up back here in this very spot in two hours, letting them have a little free time before the more serious stuff came into play.

Understanding that they scattered out, walking else where until two hours passed. Mahad returned to the room, taking all of the students tests to Yugi's place so that they could look over them after the day was over.

Two hours later, all students returned to the practice ground. During this part, Mahad informed them that each person will be graded on their strength, speed, ability power and weapon skills. In addition for extra credit, their Ancient magic if they so desired.

As they started, Mahad wrote everything down. This section had taken almost two in a half to three hours from a few students wanting a redo. Those students did in about six to eight redo's, which drove the other students nuts.

When everyone was done doing redo's every time someone messed up, or wanted a better score, Mahad and all the students could finally go inside the wall where the real challenge would await them.

Already waiting for their arrival, the Emperor stood standing near the center of the field, a calm expression over his face as Ty ran circles around him with Anu.

Getting closer, Mahad handed Yugi their scores, the students pictures next to those scores.

Ty and Anu instantly went to Zoltan, Zoltan kneeling down to the two as Yugi sorted the sixteen in front of him into four groups, sorting them by their scores they got before arriving here.

Pulling the six students into a group, Yugi then got to work, taking a good ten minutes of thinking before making a final decision.

Within those ten minutes, Atemu, Ryo, Malik and Joey showed up, standing a bit apart from one another.

Nodding to himself Yugi spoke "Alright, when I call your name, go stand near the Lord I have assigned you under." He said, calling two boy names and two girls from the group of troublemakers "You four will be with Lord Joey. Travis, Gazz" as well as an additional boy and girl who were not in trouble were called "You four are with Lord Malik. Mina, Griffin" and another boy was named, as well as the last girl in the group of troublemakers "You're with Lord Ryo. Zoltan, Avita, Destiny and Cassa, you're with Lord Atemu." Yugi called as everyone went towards the Lord they were assigned to.

Almost as soon as they got into their groups, besides Atemu's group, the students began complaining about the arrangement "Emperor, why do we have to have them in our groups!" Mina snapped before Yugi could explain.

Sighing in distraught "I was going to explain that. You all have heard and seen what these six had done, as well as what their outcome is after this final challenge. As for my reasoning is that there are six of them, two for each group besides theirs" Yugi began, motioning to Zoltan's group "Anyways, whatever they get in this challenge for points, will not be deducted from anyone else's points, so no more complaining." Clearing his throat, the papers he had been holding had been folded up and placed into his back pocket "Moving onto what you will be doing for this last part. You have all been sorted, judging on what you are best at. Lord Joey deals with stamina, Lord Malik does strength, Lord Ryo does speed, and Lord Atemu deals with intelligence. This is not a race, remember that." Taking a breath "You will be playing an alternate game of capture the flag. Each Lord will be stationed at the North, East, South, and West border lines as the four of you in a group must scout out a certain area along the way towards the Lord you have been assigned to. You must search for nine flags that are hidden in your area, as well as a tenth flag that is only found on your Lord's self." Yugi clarified.

Each group looked to their Lord, as they held out the flag they would be searching for.

Clearing his throat again "That flag can only be obtained by fighting against them, such as pushing them or forcing them past the border. Again, this is no race. You have all the time you want in searching and keeping your Lord busy for the day. Also there will not be cheating. Wings and the use of portals are prohibited, the same for your weapons, you may not use them. Test your own skills without the need to use them, besides, you won't be taking your weapons with you so you might want to set them down. Adding to what I said about having all the time that you want. If none of you are back before tomorrow night at midnight, then don't expect to be passing this exam this year."

The girl in Lord Malik's group protested "But you said that this is not a race, that counteracts that."

"Yes, it very much does, yet I don't need you taking an entire week just to get a flawless score." Yugi said this to all students "Go out, collect those flags and get to your Lord, then get back here so I can write down your scores. Anything above thirty hours or less is passing. Anything above thirty is average and anything past forty is failing and those students will take the four years over again." Yugi paused, thinking if he had forgotten anything. There wasn't "If anyone has any questions, ask now."

All students looked to each other, besides Zoltan and Avita. Nobody said anything "Okay then, I'll give you five minutes to stretch before beginning." Yugi informed as Atemu, Ryo, Malik and Joey walked over to him, talking on which direction they were going to go in.

Atemu, when exiting out of the towers, was going off in the direction of the water, which was West.

Joey was going South, that was out towards the gates.

Malik was going East, that was going left when exiting the towers.

Ryo was going North, behind the towers.

Once that was all figured out, a couple minutes passed and it was time for the final test to start.

All lords went off in the direction they had decided on, waiting at the top of the wall. The front gate had been closed before the five minutes had started.

"Alright it is time to get this started. Stand near the center and face the direction of your Lord." Yugi called.

Everyone moved to their location, facing their Lords. Since before the five minutes were up the students placed their weapon's off to the side since they would not be needing them.

Ty was confused on what the bigger kids were doing until "Ty" Yugi called him, earning his attention "Their starting. Come over here please." Yugi said, smiling softly.

"Oh!" Ty mumbled running on over to him, Anu tailing behind until they stood by Yugi.

"Okay, I'm telling you now that there will be orange spray paint lines on each side of you while out in the woods. Do not go on the other side of those lines. Without further waiting, on my mark. Get set…"

All students tensed, shifting themselves in place. A few gulped, wind blowing past them.

Raising his wrist Yugi pressed the start button on his stopwatch "GO!"

With that word, everyone was off. The four who had been going behind the towers ran past Yugi, running around the middle tower, and or jumping over the lounge area.

As soon as the twins went over the wall, Yami, Heba and Sapan came out of Heba's house, joining Yugi, Mahad and Ty.

"How long do you think they will be out for?" Heba questioned looking off in the direction of Atemu standing on the wall.

Dropping his arm "I know none of them will be back tonight. They have a huge area to search for nine flags, and we all know that it takes a good three or four hours just walking a straight line towards the border itself." Yugi responded.

Mahad agreed "That is what everyone has to deal with when living on a planet that is roughly the size of Jupiter. Things take longer to do in a longer period of time." The three adults agreed with Mahad's words.

"We'll correct their test tomorrow morning Mahad." Yugi told him. Nodding "Alright, then I'll take my leave." He said, making his way towards the healing chambers.

Two years before Ty and Sapan were born, Ishizu and Mahad had gotten married. Since Mahad was already a vampire, Ishizu was then turned, leaving her with black wings and tail, staying the same height she was at. They did not have any children as of yet.

As to why the three joined Yugi outside was cause Sapan and Ty needed to practice flying, such as getting off the ground without falling after thirty seconds.

As for Atemu, Ryo, Joey and Malik, they stayed sitting on top the wall for at least two or three hours, depending on how close their group had gotten to the border they would be protecting for as long as they could.

* * *

In the woods Destiny, Cassa, Zoltan and Avita went their separate ways, searching for the nine flags in order to fight against Lord Atemu.

After a good two hours of continuous searching, Zoltan sat down, sweat rolling off his chin. To how many flags he had found, he had one flag.

It was the same for the girls, they also had one flag.

Letting out a tired sigh, he leaned back against his arms, looking off through the leaves. Upon doing so he spotted something hanging from a branch in the direction of his vision.

Getting up he jumped up and snatched the thing he saw, dropping down and seeing the he had found another flag. Releasing a relieved breath, Zoltan sat back down, sending a message to all three girls that he had found another flag, waiting for some kind of response from them.

Within a couple minutes, Avita and Cassa responded / _That's great/_ and / _Where was it hiding/_

Replying \\\ _Was hiding in a tree. Was sitting down when I spotted something hanging there.\\\_ Zoltan sent since he and the others were in a group chat. Even if he hadn't said anything about sitting down, Destiny or Cassa would have said something later on about 'What is taking you so long.'

Within seconds / _Why were you sitting down!/_ Destiny snapped before saying something else / _Found another flag./_

As he typed out his explanation, the other two commented before Zoltan could send his.

/ _Sweet/_ Avita commented.

/ _Awesome, just three more to go./_ Cassa said.

Sending what Zoltan had been typing up \\\ _I have been searching ever since I found the first one. Since then I have been searching for these two hours, besides, I'm not the only one looking for these flags. You just found one as well.\\\_

/ _Touchy much/_ All three remarked.

Becoming irritated \\\ _Why am I the only guy in this group! This is more of a problem then when I was a kid where Yukiko, Crystal, Avita and Nevaeh would chase me around dang near every hours on the hour!\\\_ Zoltan snapped.

All three laughed, Zoltan somehow knowing that Avita was smiling mischievously on her end.

Destiny commented / _I guess that Yukiko and Crystal would be your cousin's wouldn't they. That explains why you four always walked to class every morning./_

Standing up Zoltan started searching once again, letting Avita talk with the other two until someone found another flag.

Sighing "Why did dad have to place me in a group of girls. I would much rather be with the guys than the girls." He said out loud to know one, scratching his head as he moved on.

A good fifty feet away, leaning against a tree, stood Damian watching from afar. Smirking to himself he dropped his head.

Zoltan skidded to a complete stop, sensing eyes on his back. Snapping his head around he found nobody. Blinking in confusion, Zoltan continued on, forgetting about the eyes.

Stepping out from behind the tree, after Zoltan was gone from view, Damian stepped back into view "He's a bright one, I'll give him that." He said, disappearing in purple smoke.

* * *

Many hours later, as well as night passed. The sun was just popping up over the horizon.

Since every student was not used to staying up all night through the next morning, all of them were becoming tired quickly.

Since an hour ago, all groups had arrived at the border, fighting their Lord in getting the final flag.

After a few more hours from five in the morning it was now ten.

Many pants and gasps for breath were heard. Atemu was hanging from a decent sized branch high in a tree.

As for the other four, they lay on their backs looking off into the sky, out of breath and energy to do anything else for the day.

Releasing a tired breath himself, Atemu dropped down from the tree, landing on his feet, placing his right hand against the tree "I may be over exaggerating but, don't you four need to get this flag from me before midnight tonight?" He smirked, chuckling lightly.

All sat up, glaring at him "We would have already had the flag if you would stop messing with us!" Cassa snapped, standing up, wobbling a bit.

The others agreed "It's obvious that dad told you to give everything that you got against us Uncle." Avita remarked "But wouldn't dad be angry with you if you kept us out here all night without passing."

Rubbing his neck, Atemu looked to the ground "He would most definitely be angry if you two didn't pass, but that would also mean that you two were not ready to pass and you would have to take the four years over again." sighing "Anyways, I am not using all my power. Right now I have only used about half this entire time. If you all can't push me back even a little towards that border, then I doubt you will before midnight." Dropping his arm he folded them over his chest "You all were not placed in my group for any old reason. I specialize in Intelligence for a reason and you were placed in it." He paused "I'm sure you can figure something out before long."

The wind blew, cooling the sweat that dripped from their faces, waking them a little, enough for the others to get themselves together.

Zoltan glanced towards his sister. When Atemu wasn't looking, Avita gave him a quick nod.

Before the four had went to the border, Zoltan figured that they needed to come up with some kind of plan if they could not get Atemu passed the border after a certain amount of hours. They would only use it then to throw him off for some minutes in order to get him over the border. He knew that the plan would not last very long so the other three would have to act fast on their part.

Zoltan then gave a nod to the other two, letting them know that he would soon start the beginning of the plan.

Exhaling he stood up, dusting his pants off.

Turning back towards them, Atemu found that Zoltan was now on his feet, ready to take another session with him. Stepping away from the tree, Zoltan ran forwards, quickly throwing a punch at Atemu's face.

Dodging the punch Atemu grabbed his wrist, flipping Zoltan over his shoulder and tossing him a good twenty feet away.

Facing Zoltan's way, it was now the girls turn. Destiny ran up behind Atemu, kicking with her leg and tripping him.

As Atemu fell he could see that Avita and Cassa were making their move. Planting both arms firmly on the ground, holding himself into a handstand, Atemu kicked outwards, sending Cassa away as well, just in time, locking Avita into an arm lock with his leg, the other still high above her head just before that one had flipped her body around, back planted into the ground.

She let out a shout of surprise, Zoltan becoming alert at the sudden shout.

Getting to his feet, Zoltan once again ran forwards, jumping in the air and kicking downwards with tons of speed.

Seeing this, Atemu spun around once again, eyes gone wide. He didn't even have time to think what he would do, he just acted on instinct.

Holding his arms out, Zoltan collided with Atemu's arms, succeeding in pushing him backwards to some extent, yet as Zoltan pushed and Atemu keeping himself from moving anymore backwards, a crack as if a hard piece of bone had snapped in two.

Everybody just halted, not moving. Zoltan's face was pained, jaw clenched, right eye squeezed shut in pain, skin gone pale.

Within a matter of seconds Zoltan had dropped to the ground, rolling around and grasping his shin, screaming in agony just like the last time during class.

Paling, Atemu stopped moving once he dropped his arms lower than his head. The first thoughts that passed his mind was the thought of Yami killing him.

By this time Avita had recovered, jumping up and quickly kicking Atemu backwards, snapping in anger "Uncle, you Jerk!"

Sliding further back, inching closer to the border "It was an accident. I was not planning on this." Atemu called, yet Destiny was already back fighting Atemu, acting as if she was pissed that Zoltan had gone down once again, the same with Cassa. As the two fought against Atemu, Avita went to Zoltan, who faced away from the fighting.

Like they had planned "Are you alright?" She asked in wonder.

Smirking, pain faced still "Yeah, it actually worked. Go help the other two." He said, slowly sitting up, holding onto his leg.

Watching the fight before him, Zoltan waited even longer than he anticipated, waiting until Atemu had looked the other way.

Once clear, Zoltan quickly got to his feet, sprinting on over to the fight. Cassa moved out of the way for Zoltan to hopefully get the final attack in.

Lining his target up, Zoltan kicked out with the leg that was suppose to be broken, sending his foot right into his Uncle's stomach, sending him right over the border and into a tree, knocking the wind right out of him.

Landing on his feet, he could hear Avita and Cassa cheering in excitement behind him.

"I'm surprised that it actually worked." Destiny admitted, thumbs in her back pockets.

Gasping Atemu pushed himself to his knees, hand placed against his stomach in pain. Coughing he mumbled to himself "I knew I shouldn't have ate lunch yesterday." Atemu said to himself, glancing up at the four a bit away. Sighing he dropped his head once more. He could feel that he had just been pranked by his nephew and knew that he would never live it down no matter how many years had passed.

With a final gasp, Atemu pushed himself to his feet, leaning against the tree he had flown into, walking back over to the four "How is that leg of yours, really." Atemu remarked, making sure that it was what he had thought.

Blinking, the girls calming themselves, Zoltan smirked "So you figured it out already." He said, bending over to pull up his pant leg, revealing about six medium sticks tied around his shin as a couple were broken in the middle.

Nodding "When you kicked me I felt as if something was off. There was no way you would have gotten up even if your shin had been broken." Atemu stated.

"Yeah, I knew that from the first time, yet it worked and you fell for it." Zoltan said holding back his chuckled.

Sighing while grabbing the flag that hang from his pants, he tossed it to Zoltan "Okay I get it. I admit that it worked before you got back to your feet. Now I don't have to worry about your parents murdering me, especially Yami at that." Waving them off "Go back before I keep you here longer for pulling something like that on me." Atemu ordered and then they were gone.

Placing his hands at his sides "Damn teenagers, always gotta pick on the grownups." He said to himself, walking forwards yet stopped soon after, snapping his head to his left, he sensed a familiar energy close by, but it soon vanished as it came.

Becoming angry Atemu walked back home, making sure to sense that energy once again when and wherever it popped up again. He would tell Yugi about this later when he finished up with these exam's and sending the students on home.

* * *

Like Yugi had said, he and Mahad had gone over the written exam's the next morning, which was around the time of five or six in the morning. Yugi, not doing much as it was since he had to stay up encase a group had finished during the night, agreed with Mahad to start at that time, or otherwise the two would have corrected the written exam at about noon to later.

After four hours had passed, it being ten O'clock in the morning, the two finally finished, taking a break while Mahad left else where until all students returned from their finals.

Not even an hour later, Ryo messaged Yugi that his group had just finished and was on their way back. A little past eleven, so did Atemu.

Understanding that, Yugi waited almost two hours before heading outside to wait on them.

An hour later, Mina, Griffin and their other two teammates jumped over the wall, landing on the ground. They were soon at Yugi's side, flags outstretched for Yugi to take.

Pulling a notebook and pen from his back pocket, he wrote Ryo's name at the top along with the four students names below him. The scores would have to wait a while until Ryo returned so he could estimate how well they did.

Taking the flags he tired them them together by there strings "You may stay inside the wall or head on home until the other groups return. If you decide to stay here, then don't be wondering around and snooping." Yugi clarified dropping the cluster of flags to the ground at his feet.

As said two of the four headed home and two went off towards the left, sitting down to rest while they had the chance.

An hour after the first group arrived, time being about fourteen hours, so did the next group.

Zoltan, Avita, Destiny and Cassa jumped over the wall, landing on the ground before making their way over to Yugi.

Again, Yugi wrote down Atemu's name on the next piece of paper at the top, as well as the four in front of him. Taking the flags he tied them together as well, dropping them to the ground where the other flags lay "Like I said to them sitting down over there" Yugi said, pointing to Mina and Griffin "You may stay here or go home until the other groups return, otherwise you may go and do what you want, just no snooping around if you stay here." Yugi said, grabbing the flags and heading off towards the warriors chambers to put away the flags. He still hadn't gotten any message from Malik or Joey, and had a feeling that the other two groups wouldn't be back till much later.

Releasing a tired breath, Zoltan headed off towards the house in need of some serious rest.

"So, what are you two going to do until the others return." Avita asked in wonder.

Destiny shrugged "I'm not doing anything. My parents are off on a short vacation without me."

"Same, mine are on a mission. Stuff about other territory business for your father." Cassa said.

Nodding "Looks like you have the house to yourselves." Pausing "If you want to you can hangout in my room until the others get back." Avita said as both girls eyes lit up.

"Would your parents mind though?" Cassa asked.

Shaking her head "Probably not. When we were younger we barely had anyone over or come into the house. Come with me, I'll show." Avita replied walking towards the house, Destiny and Cassa following close behind.

Upon entering the house, Yami, Ty and Zoltan faced the three standing in the doorway. Cassa shutting the door behind them.

"Would it be alright if these two hangout here until exams are over with." Avita asked.

Yami had to ask "Depends, are they in the group of troublemakers?"

"No. If they were I wouldn't have invited them in." She said.

Smirking "True. I don't have a problem with them being here. I am sure your father won't either." Yami proclaimed.

Zoltan turned away from the door, rolling his eyes and thought ' _I came inside to get away from the girls, not to keep seeing them.'_

Watching the girls go upstairs to Avita's room, Zoltan sighed, flopping sideways onto the couch.

Yami chuckled "Problems?"

Groaning "I don't want to see another girl for the rest of this week!" Zoltan complained "I am tired and they just won't go away."

The door opened once again, Ryo stepping into the house. He had heard Zoltan's complaining from outside "Even if you could somehow get the girls to leave you alone, which will be when you go to sleep, then what will you do for the upcoming days, just sleep in and stay boarded up in your room until the week is over?" Ryo questioned.

Shrugging Zoltan pulled the pillow over his head, blocking out the sound or trying to block it out.

Pulling Ty into his lap from getting away on him "Besides all that, I have no doubt that Yugi will want you and Avita staying up till tomorrow morning. With that knowledge, and once Avita finds out, she might even ask to have those two sleep over until you two get to sleep." Yami said.

This snapped Zoltan out of it "What! If they stay over, I am not staying here. I'll go stay at Nathan's place if that happens!" He exclaimed.

Ryo and Yami laughed. All the lords and his parents knew that Zoltan hated other girls when they showed up. Zoltan was over running from Avita, Yukiko, Crystal and Nevaeh and protected them just like they protect him on more than one occasion. Everybody also knew that he preferred girls over men when it came to relationships, yet if he was always surrounded by girls, he could also change his mind, that is why Nathan takes him out and hangs with his other friends from his own year of the school.

Calming down, Ryo sat down, waiting for Yugi to come back to tell him how his group had done. Atemu then showed up as well, there for the same reason as Ryo.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed.

Again, this is the last chapter concerning the twins. Next chapter will be about Rose going after Amelia and Damian from causing anymore trouble. Yugi has had enough of those two.

See you on the next update :)


	7. Search

Sorry that this one is short.

The next two chapters are longer, I promise you that.

The poll for PEANA Short Stories will be ending on Monday, September 4th. Go vote now before you miss you chance. I will be taking it down around 3Pm.

Enjoy and Review.

* * *

Chapter 7: Search

After another ten hours, the last two groups had returned from fighting their Lords.

Once gotten the estimated score from Joey and Malik, Yugi announced who had passed and who had not.

The first thing to do was give them back their written exam, which almost everyone got perfect scores. A few had gotten at least seventy or eighty percent.

Next was the overall scores with how well they did on the final as well as what they did before they started.

The obvious people who failed was of course Trav, Gazz, Griffin, and the three girls.

There was an additional male student who, when told by his Lord, did no such thing as teamwork when fighting against Lord Malik. He ran in without the others help and the reason why his team was so late, even though they were the third group back.

Everyone else had passed, no longer will they need to go back to the school every morning.

With that knowledge, each student began walking back to their homes, excepts for the twins, Destiny and Cassa, who after Avita had found out from Yugi, that they were to stay up till ten in the morning. Avita instantly asked if they could sleep over so they had someone to talk to.

* * *

Much later at night, thirty-six O'clock.

Avita, Destiny and Cassa were in Avita's room, talking quietly to each other, trying not to wake Ty up in the room over.

Yugi, Atemu and Zoltan were in Yugi's office. Zoltan laying on the couch, trying to keep himself awake.

"You said you had something to tell me that was not about the exams?"

Atemu nodded where he sat across from Yugi "Yes...but it's not something to your liking." He admitted.

Raising his brow "If you know that I won't like it, then it must be a problem." Yugi said setting his pen down, sliding the papers he was looking over aside.

"IT, being someone we both hate."

Eyes turning dark with rage, Atemu continuing "After my group had finished fighting me, I sensed his energy a ways away from my location, but it disappeared soon after. Before I came back here I searched the area I sensed him at and found nothing."

Leaning forwards, letting out an annoyed sigh "I swear that once I get my hands on them they are dead."

Looking over, Zoltan listened in on what they were talking about.

"Ever since she got her hands on him, they have done nothing but cause trouble for everyone on Immorus. They then go into hiding for a bunch of years, and are now out and about doing whatever they want, whenever they want."

Atemu leaned back in his seat "Don't forget what they have done not even a year ago. Kidnapping people in the mist of night. Right now there is one woman missing from town, who was reported missing. One male missing from the Dino's. A ten year old girl from the spiders. Fairy, Harpy, and Angle are missing a woman, and Feline is missing a twelve year old boy. They have already created a mess out of everything by taking a person from each territory." Atemu explained.

"I know. I have sent people after them tons of times as they take someone else. It is just that they return bloody and beaten, not remembering where they had fought them after the two had fled."

Understanding since he and the Lords, as well as their mates knew that Yugi was just about to leave and go search for those two on his own. "If I can't go then Rose will be the one to go end her. She was the one to turn her. Rose knew that Amelia was vengeful when she first met her back then."

"Dad...Are you talking about 'that' grandpa?" Zoltan asked in curiosity looking over at him, seeing how Yugi's eyes had turned dark at the words that his Uncle had said.

Four months before Ty and Sapan were born, both sets of twins had found a single photo in an album when visiting Earth. They found out everything that Tyro was Yugi and Atemu's stepfather and not their actual dad, the one in the photo was. They were also told the story to how the two had hated Damian and what he did to actually be hated. The four then understood where Yugi had gotten the scar from over his chest and stomach.

Sighing, placing a hand to his face "Yes, in a way we are talking about him." Pulling his hand away, looking Zoltan's way "What makes you curious. Have you seen him around?" Yugi wondered.

Shaking his head "No, I haven't seen him." Pausing, thinking in thought.

Alert "What's wrong, did something happen today?"

Sitting up Zoltan let out a breath "It's just that...Yesterday during exams, about four hours since we went over the wall I sat down for a small break. After that I got up and could sense eyes watching me, but when I turned around, nobody was there and I ignored it."

Both Yugi and Atemu became worried, Yugi mumbling to himself just low enough that Zoltan could barely make out his father's words "Is she planning on taking Zoltan this time." Yet heard a few.

Shaking his head in denial "It was more curiosity than anything to want to hurt me."

Both calmed down "Maybe it was him, since right now those two aren't doing anything." Atemu said "You know that he wouldn't hurt either one of them by the long shot." He added, referring to the time back during the war where Damian had said to get off Immorus and away from Ann's sight.

Nodding in agreement "Yes, that time. That time is the only thing keeping himself alive till this day, or otherwise I would have gone out and hunted him myself." Yugi proclaimed, picking his pen back up.

Atemu had stayed and talked with them for a little bit longer, trying to help Zoltan stay up until ten came.

* * *

A month and two weeks passed. November had started a few days in advance.

Last month for Yugi and Yami's anniversary, they had went to the Angel's territory for some business as well as what they could do for them in the meantime until they all could find every missing person for each area.

Once that was figured out on that day, they spent the rest of their time relaxing, trying not to think about what Amelia was doing, nor anything to do with kids, well mostly Ty that is.

Just to get away, they stayed there for a couple days encase something happened and they wouldn't get another chance like this.

Speaking of not being able to do anything, Yugi and the others were in a meeting, just finishing up for the day.

As the five stood up to leave, the monitor from the Wolf territory popped down from the ceiling, Duke looking rather irritated.

The five stopped, looking towards him as he spoke "I swear to Immor Yugi, it is time to deal with that woman! She has done her bidding here last night!" Duke exclaimed, obviously pissed with who she had nabbed.

"WHAT!" Yugi shouted "That is it. I am going to go deal with her myself!" Yugi snapped walking through the monitor and towards the door.

Curt, however, had other intentions in not letting Yugi leave, blocking the door.

Annoyed "Curt! Get out of my way!"

Shaking his head "No, please forgive me Emperor, but I can not let you leave. You are too valuable to be searching for those two traders on your own."

Yugi's temper snapped within him, and everyone knew there would be an outburst.

"Stay here! I am not an object to be looked at from inside a glass container, Curt! I am not a child anymore! I can take care of myself, as well as go anywhere that I damn well please! I am the one who pissed Amelia off. Not you or anyone else who lives on Immorus, I did! Now. Move!"

Curt winced "I can't let you. This is exactly how he almost died. I am not going to let you do the same mistake like he did!" Curt exclaimed, gaze forced to the floor.

This stopped Yugi in his tracks. Curt never talked about the first even when asked by anyone, nor did Brandon or Kate since those three knew him since the beginning.

Calming down some, yet still pissed, he placed a hand to his forehead "God if that is all you are worried about, then you don't know who you are talking to." Dropping his hand to his side "Why do you think I was the one who got his ability after he was gone for all that time. He probably had regrets or more so that he did have regrets since his husband and child were killed. He probably asked Immor to give his ability to someone who, like himself, would be placed into the same predicament as he was, to see if that person could do things differently than himself." Releasing his breath "From what has already happened with the war, I finished what he started, met him in that darkness world in my sleep, nearly dying on that note, and nearly lost my mate! Taking all that in comparison to his own life, I can clearly say that I can check those off my list, disregarding what Sapan dreamed about me, and say that what Amelia is planning will be the end of what happened with him nearly dying. So, Curt, do I have to say more on this than I already have?" Yugi snapped.

"No, but you are not allowed to leave. She will find out that what she is doing is a waste of time. You do not need to go looking for her."

Gritting his teeth "Goddammit Curt, make up your mind. First you tell me when we first met to find someone else. Then you pester me over having children, then marriage after I brought it up, then about children after Yami was already pregnant. You kept pestering and telling me that I needed an heir to take my place when I pass. When I die. I already have two sons. Do you see me dying right now."

Curt nodded "You may if you go. You have not picked up your weapon since you could not train your mate."

"Yes, I will admit that...yet if I can withstand Rose's rage for four hours straight, then I don't think I will have a problem with Amelia. When she disappeared, she was at the Lord's level. A beginner since she started her training at about the same time I helped these four out. Rose was the one wh-" Yugi stopped himself at his own words.

Curt looked at his Emperor, puzzled on why he had stopped.

Letting out a sigh "I can't believe I am going to say this." Yugi mumbled "If I can't LEAVE! Then the one who turned us all will be the one to go find her failure."

Curt sighed in relief, hand placed on his chest. Kate spoke "Rose is not going to be pleased with where you are sending her this time." She stated.

Turning away "Not my problem. Rose was the one who has known that Amelia was vengeful, yet she turned her anyways. Rose knew her ability before we ended what Ra had in store for everybody here and back in our rooms."

Turning towards the monitor "Duke, who was the one she had taken from your area?" He asked.

Clearing his throat from the show he had just heard "That would be Tristan." Duke said before the monitor went black, not staying to hear another outburst from Yugi even if he wanted to from what had happened with Zoltan. It would surprise anyone if Yugi did in fact care that Tristan was taken.

* * *

Later that night, Yugi went to Rose's place in order to tell Rose her mission.

It was very clear to Yugi that she was angry that he was sending her after Amelia, yet understood what he was saying.

If Rose hadn't turned Amelia then she wouldn't have been able to receive her weapon. If that happened then Amelia wouldn't have been strong enough to fight Ann and would have kept quiet about having Yugi kill her during the war.

Plopping down in a chair "Alright, I got it. When would you like me to leave." Rose asked.

"As soon as you want to. You could leave now or in the morning. It doesn't matter to me as long as you take care of her." Yugi said "I'd do this myself, but Curt got in the middle of me and the door in leaving, saying I was too valuable."

Rose laughed "Hah, sounds like him. Anyways, I'll go first thing in the morning. I can tell that I'll be gone for many weeks trying to track those two down."

It was then that Nevaeh entered the room, overhearing their conversation from upstairs.

* * *

Two weeks of searching, tracking down Amelia's and Damian's scents, Rose had finally gotten a decent trail on the two.

The night that Nevaeh had overheard Yugi and her mother's conversation, she insisted that she could help her search for the two.

Yugi, knowing how she acted when she was serious, decided that it would show her how people could really be when they don't follow the rules or laws they are given.

Understanding that, Rose made her promise that when they found them, that she would stay out of the fighting since she wasn't equipped with a weapon of her own yet. Promising, the two left early morning.

Following the scents of the two, Rose jumping from treetop to treetop while Nevaeh flew a little above and beside her.

Five hours passed as they neared the two, dropping to the ground, Nevaeh putting her wings away, staying a ways back like she had promised her mother, staying near a tree encase something came her way, getting behind it if something did.

Amelia stopped at the two presents behind them, Damian not bothering to stop and turn around, knowing who they were since he always felt them near the border when wondering around.

Turning around Amelia chuckled "I see he sent you this time. Did Yugi not like how I treated those other Vampires that he needed you to come deal with me?" Amelia said sarcastically while Damian opened a portal and was gone.

From what Rose could sense, he had gone to the opposite side of Immorus in order to get away from the area.

Sighing "You know, ever since you left me outside my Aunt's place, you had been gone. You told me many times that you wanted to rid your sister's life from this world, yet never showed up during the entire war. I know this because your energy never appeared. You knew that the war had started so, where did you run off to."

"Training mostly. You said that the level I was at at the time was not good enough to enter a war at that caliber. So I went and trained. I searched for ways to use this ability of mine and I have. The thing I am doing at this very moment will end this miserable planet's existence." Amelia said taking more steps back "This world is the very reason why my mother was murdered in cold blood. I will get back at this world...Tell Yugi that he and everyone on this planet will see me in the month of March this coming year. I will come to them without hesitation or resistance." She said opening a portal.

Before Amelia stepped through the portal, Rose pulled out her swords, creating a black and white ball of energy "Amelia! I am not done with you!" Rose shouted, sending the blast her way.

The portal closed within a few inches of the blast, blast continuing on through its path, exploding on contact of a tree.

Placing both swords away Rose sighed.

"What are we going to do now, Mom?" Nevaeh wondered since this was their first encounter with the two in two weeks.

"You are not going to do anything, though could you do something for me."

"Yes, what is it."

Smiling "Could you return and tell Yugi that she will put her plan into action in March. Warn him that everyone on Immorus is involved like he thought it would. I am going to stay out here and continue chasing after them in hopes to slow them down in their plans. Once you have told him, stay home. I'll be back in a few more weeks." Rose said.

Shocked "I'll tell him, but"

"I know that you want to help me but she is threatening to destroy Immorus. I'm faster when I'm on my own as well as can stay up longer. I've spent six thousand years searching for Yugi so I know Immorus better than anyone, even Curt trusts me searching for those two than any warrior."

Understanding Nevaeh nodded "Okay, I got it."

Placing her hands on Nevaeh's shoulders "There will be other times that you will have to join me on trips like this, but right now is not the time." Rose said opening a portal to the palace and Nevaeh went through, stepping out onto the battlefield, running off into Zoltan and Avita's house in search of Yugi, telling him everything that her mother had told her to say to him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Wonder what Amelia is planning :3 You'll have to wait and find out.

The next two chapters will mostly be about Amelia and Damian doing what they are best at. There will also be more battles in the next two chapters.


	8. The Final Pieces Part 1

Sorry this chapter is short. The next one will be longer.

This chapter will focus mainly on what Amelia and Damian are doing with capturing people, so fights and more.

Also, the results for PEANA Short Stories are still on my profile from people who want to see those. Most people have said YES, so it will be a go with writing that :)

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Final Pieces (Part 1)

In the month of December, two weeks into it, in the Ocean territory.

The top surface layer of the water was iced over, preventing most of its population from surfacing and moving around on land.

The only way to break the ice was to bust a hole the width of themselves to get through to the outside world.

Teenage kids slid around on top the ice, slapping a rock with their fins as if it were a game of soccer or ice hockey.

Other teenagers and adults practiced training, trying to prevent someone from their own land to go missing.

After hours of being out, all stopped their movements, looking off into the same direction. Before long everyone headed back underwater, sensing a storm nearing.

As everyone was underneath the ice, a single woman slowly made her way towards an opening, not getting very far as someone landed ten feet in front of her, a serious expression on her face.

"Who are you? Get outta my way!" The woman ordered.

Smirking, Amelia shook her head "Sorry, I am in no obligation to do such a thing. I came here for you and you will come with me without resisting me."

Tisking "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I am not in any mood to be going anywhere right now." The woman, named Maylynn, said sliding backwards till she was a good distance away from the shore. Placing both hands on the ice below, she sent a pulse of ancient magic out, cracking the surface of the ice until water shot out from below, encasing her in a shield of water and small pieces of ice shards flouting around the outside of the shield.

Walking closer to her target, Amelia pulled the stone from her pocket, double checking to make sure she had the right person. The stone glowed a lime green color, telling her she had the right one.

Placing the stone away, Amelia readied herself, arms outstretched in front of her, ready for anything the other would throw at her. Instantly after the ground below Amelia began breaking, shifting the water below her feet.

Jumping backwards a creature about the size of the guardian serpent Oki, yet looked like a giant eel, broke through the ice, shooting beams of water from its mouth at Amelia.

Maylynn slid around the serpent, water still surrounding her until she made her way further away than where Amelia was fighting the serpent.

Fifteen minutes passed before Amelia shot down the serpent, dropping it dead where it popped out from. Blood seeping into the ocean as the ice absorbed it.

Running towards the woman, behind Amelia the serpent sunk back into the water. Jumping she shot her guns a few times, though the water blocked her attacks.

Annoyed Amelia sent her guns away, forming a single ancient magic sword at her hands, charging forwards, slicing the water whips as they came barreling at her.

Leaping forwards Amelia sliced just below her neck, thinking that the woman would be taken off guard by the sudden slash.

Shock appeared over Amelia's face as the woman's body turned to ice, shattering just as Amelia pulled away, jumping backwards.

Maylynn appeared behind Amelia as she was grabbed by the water, forced below the ice, Maylynn following right behind.

Gagging Amelia forced her eyes open, seeing that she was being dragged even deeper into the ocean. There was a way to get out of this and Amelia did just that.

Using her magic she grabbed most of the water around her, spinning herself like a whirlpool. Within minutes, the magic that had been pulling her down released her and she was free.

Slowing down Amelia came to a stop, completely dizzy yet functioning just enough to finish this fight. Glancing around she looked for the woman.

Since they were in the water Maylynn would be much faster than on land.

Glancing back to the left Amelia saw something move, swimming back to the surface, though she never had the chance to get another breathe of air, as Maylynn appeared back in her way like Amelia did to prevent her from returning to the ocean.

With a quick flick of her fin she smacked Amelia back down further into the ocean, blood seeping from her mouth and face at the roughness of her scales.

After a good eight to ten minutes more of holding her breath as well as fighting under the water, mostly getting her ass whooped by the Maylynn, Amelia somehow made it back to the surface by using the woman to slap her through the ice.

Landing on her back Amelia gasped for air, mumbling to herself "This is why I left this one for last. Damn water breathers always have to make battles even harder for non water breathers."

Maylynn joined her on the ice. By this time the storm had come, snow blowing in all directions, making it impossible for people to fly in this weather.

Maylynn held a coral sword, dipped in a clear paralysis crystal. The blade was covered in a thick yellow that matched the coral underneath the paralysis crystal.

Panting "You claimed that you would be taking me away the moment you stood in my way. You being a woman yourself should know that other woman besides yourself will not back down from a fight, even if that fight is life or death. I won't leave this fight until one of us is dead, and that is not going to be me!" Maylynn shouted, swirling water around her waist and tail fin, charging forwards.

Slowly getting to her feet, Amelia coughed "The same for me. I'm not giving up either." Summoning the magic sword from earlier Amelia collided with the woman, sparks flying off in each direction.

Another good ten minutes of this passed, each one was evenly matched, blocking every swing, blow and serge of power hurled at the other.

Amelia was beginning to lose her patience. If they continued anymore of this battle before the storm passed over, then she would have reinforcements after her, if and when she got this woman to black out.

Another minute or two passed. Just as Amelia had been waiting for, she made her move, appearing on the side of her and smacking the back of her neck.

Maylynn proceeded in blacking out, unaware of where she would wake up.

Releasing her breath Amelia vanished her magic, sword disappearing as well. Bending over she grabbed the woman, stepping through a portal to the place she was keeping the other eight as well as Damian whenever he decided to come for a visit, which would be soon since she was sending him after the next one, which was the Dragon's chosen one in order for Amelia's plan to succeed. He had no choice to deny her since she was the one to get him out of the dungeons those years ago.

On the other hand, Damian wanted to die back then so he could stop being used by everyone he came across.

* * *

Two weeks more, it now being January starting the third week of it.

For the past five days, Damian had been keeping a low profile, following his target everywhere he had gone. His target had then gone out into the forest a few days before, just walking around without a care in the world.

In the present day. The dragon male, named Thorn, stopped, tail and claws gone silent "How much longer are you going to stalk me out human?" He questioned him.

Sweatdropping Damian stayed still, not in anyway going to let himself be known.

He made the wrong choice.

The next thing that happened was he was hit from behind with the same ancient magic that he could use.

Confused Damian got to his feet, dodging yet another blast of magic at his side, revealing himself to his target, skidding to a stop until something else happened.

Keeping his guard up Damian looked to the man, who held a wicked smile "You finally show yourself...and who would have thought that it would be you, one of the two people who Emperor Yugi has been searching for for nineteen years now." Thorn remarked "I will be honored when I take you down and drag you back to him. Everyone has put a price over your head considering who you are to Emperor Yugi."

Damian sighed silently, dropping his arms "Alright, let's get this over with. You want me dragged back, yet I won't just go willingly. I'll give you some exercise before then." He said, even though he would prefer to just go with him, yet Amelia was close by watching his every move and wouldn't let the dragon do what he wanted with her captive.

Considering why Amelia had taken him, Damian still didn't understand it. Unlike when he was under Gary's and Ann's control, he wasn't told anything to why she were taking a person from each territory. He just thought that since Amelia was pissed off at Yugi that she could take his father from his death trial as some sort of payment for Ann's death. He thought that he was just helping her before he was killed by Amelia later on when everyone had been grabbed. The stone was something else and he did not understand that at all. He understood that it was to search for the next Vampire Emperor, but nothing else.

Getting ready Thorn leaped forwards, claws extended before trying to sink them into Damian's arms, but magic wrapped itself around them, protecting his arms from harm.

On impact, Thorn's claws broke or rather shattered. Growling he jumped up, spinning himself as his large tail smacked Damian yards away.

During the time Thorn had entered his final form, scales appearing on all area's of his body, growing in length by twice his height when standing. Neck extending in length. Thorn, now dragon, flew through the forest, dodging trees as he moved. Spotting Damian standing, dirt still clouding around him he rushed forwards, grabbing Damian's leg and hauling him into the air.

Shouting in surprise at the height he was at, yet Damian figured that this battle would be in the air.

Tightening his hold Thorn began making his way back to his own leader with the traitor.

A few minutes passed before Damian really did something that involved his magic. Charging his magic within him he focused it at his leg, the one Thorn had been gripping tightly, making his leg go to sleep.

When ready he sent an electric shock throughout his body as well as the others body, causing Thorn to release his leg.

Falling from the sky he caught himself, standing on his magic as if ground was beneath his feet. Gasping for breath from his own attack, he knelled down, gathering more of his power before the dragon had time to regain himself.

Not even a minute passed when the dragon got his wits back together, flipping himself around and flapping his wings.

Growling once again he charged at him, claws fixed after the change and much stronger, slashing at Damian in the need of wounding him.

Damian jumped back, creating a sword which was light in weight, blocking all attacks from the other.

Swinging his tail he once again smacked Damian through the air, but Damian slowed to a stop, instantly running back towards the dragon, taking a couple swipes with his sword as he no longer wanted to use the golden gloves that the hunters used during the war.

Landing a large cut across Thorn's chest Damian whirled around to his backside, earning another whack with the tail, sending him far off.

Gasping Thorn became annoyed that a mere human could make him become like this. Clenching his teeth he turned around, flying as fast as he was capable of and sent his fist into Damian's stomach, causing blood to escape his mouth, sending Damian back towards the ground, creating a large crater beneath him.

Smirking satisfyingly, Thorn thought that he had done him in since he was human and knew that humans were weak and could not fight to save their lives, yet as he got closer to the crater he did not find no body at the center of it.

Looking around he found lots of blood stains on the ground around the hole and could not pinpoint where the human had gone off to.

Checking around some trees he felt something hit his back and then move on up to his head. Before he thought of what it could have been or who it was, something with power wrapped around his neck.

Before he could see who had done that, he was sent into a course of screams for about a minute, thinking that the shock was over he was once again sent into a world of screams, until he blacked out.

The person who had jumped onto Thorn's back, jumped off, flying in the same spot as the dragon descended from the sky, crashing down into the ground below.

Amelia sighed flouting on down where the dragon had landed, spotting Damian sitting on a tree high above the two on the ground.

Damian groaned at the fact that he was hurting a lot more than he was used too. The whip towards the ground that created the crater, hurt his body in which he had to sink into a portal just to get away from his pursuing target before he could crush something in preventing Damian from getting away when transferred back to the Vampire territory.

Sighing "You did better than I expected, though you are still human so smacks like those would have killed you. Luckily you are a hunter or you would have been dead right about now." She commented.

Just then the dragon form Thorn was under shifted before turning back into his normal self.

Bending down Amelia used her magic and wrapped a thick line of magic around his wrists behind his back. Picking him up over the shoulder. Amelia opened a portal "You may go rest. The next one I will be doing the first week of next month, which will be a Vampire. The beginning of March you will be going after the Demon male I will send you after just like this one."

Understanding, Amelia stepped through the portal and was gone.

Leaning back against the tree's trunk he released his breath as he thought ' _Why does it have to be me. I bust my ass in trying to capture these people, yet you always take the finishing blow.'_ Damian just didn't understand what Amelia was trying to prove to him. Was it to prove to him that Vampire's were the strongest creature alive, or was it completely something else yet so out of this world that he wasn't suppose to understand any of it.

A few minutes of silence "Father...What is going on. Why did you make me someone that I was not suppose to be. I don't understand any of this." He said out loud to himself, placing his hands to his head, glancing towards the sky, nobody heard anything he had just said.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed :)

What in the world is Damian talking about. Father? Someone who he was not suppose to be? You'll have to keep reading to find out what he is talking about.


	9. The Final Pieces Part 2

Hello everybody, I have good news. I finally got a job after a year of trying.

The bad news is that I work about five to six days a week, 9Am till I am finished, so I don't have a lot of time to type my stories, so PEANA and TIK will be slow with updates after chapter 11 that will be going up in December. Overlord will only be posted every two or three weeks, may change my mind on that some other time.

Again, any errors I will be fixing on another date, most likely this weekend or when I get done early and have nothing to do.

Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 9: The Final Pieces (Part 2)

In the next month, the month of February a few days into the first week, Amelia made her move in retrieving the vampire that was required for her plan to work.

Yugi and the others were still in a meeting since an hour ago.

Seto, Marik and Bakura were helping their kids with their studying.

Heba and Sapan were with Amara shopping, just before heading back to her house where Aknamkanon was.

Yukiko and Crystal were in school.

Zoltan and Avita where off hanging out with friend.

Yami, an hour or two ago before Yugi had gone off to the meeting, had become bored and wanted to get away for a bit, decided to take Ty exploring until the others got done.

Being out for almost four hours now, the two came into a large area where no trees grew. Getting half way into the clearing Yami sensed something with bad intentions coming their way.

Stopping in place, Ty continued to walk forwards, not noticing that Yami had stopped.

In a quick fast movement, Yami pulled his weapon from its holder from his back at the waist, instantly extending it as he whirled around, blocking a magic sword from Amelia, who's wings were out and flying at him, though she landed after the block had made contact.

Pushing against Amelia's strength, Yami managed to push her away, cutting the side of her cheek as he swiped at her.

Hearing sounds Ty turned around from where he stood, eyes widening at seeing his papa's weapon out "Papa!" Ty hated when Yami's weapon was brought out cause it meant that he was very serious about what was going on in front of him.

Glancing over his shoulder "Go hide somewhere, and that is an order." Yami said, full attention back on Amelia once said.

Nodding Ty ran off towards the trees, hiding a few feet inside them encase something came his way.

Yami would kill anyone who harmed his children, and Amelia was no exception.

When hidden Amelia pulled the stone out, double checking it just encase it was Ty and not Yami. Seeing the lime green glow when held towards Yami made it clear that he was.

Yami also saw that stone and the glow. He had completely forgotten about that the day Rose had told Yugi what he was suppose to do, as well as waiting on his decision. Yami way back then could tell that Rose didn't know much about the glow from her voice and wanting Yugi to just focus on what she had told him about being turned and coming here.

Yami now understood what Amelia was doing and he was needed for her plan to succeed. It also had something to do with the past that not a lot of people alive these days knows about.

Releasing his breath "I see. I get how you are going around picking people out."

Putting the stone away "You do, wow. Not everyone knows what I am doing when they see the stone, but you. I wouldn't think that the council would tell anyone of what happened back then." Amelia admitted materializing a single gun to her hand.

Shaking his head "They haven't said a word on the matter. I could guess that you were going around, checking every single person you came across in if they reacted to the stone you have. I just don't know what you are doing in needing these people." Yami said taking a few steps back.

Chuckling "Well you'll find out soon. Next month that husband of yours will understand what it feels like to mess with something that is not his."

"Hah, I'd like to see you try. I'm not like the others you captured. I won't be as easy as them." Yami remarked, getting ready to strike, holding his spear with a decent sized blade attached at the top towards the ground, blade pointing downwards.

Laughing "That is what they all said just before passing out below me. It will be the same for you."

Yami charged forwards, Amelia taking a shot his way.

Seeing the blast he charged head first into it, swinging down across the purple energy, cutting it in half while still running towards Amelia.

Yami's actions shocked her. Every person she encountered or fought against always jumped out of the way of her ability because of how destructive it was when in contact with flesh and blood. Though Yami was different and ran straight ahead and into the blast. Smirking she materialized her other gun, blocking his spear as he swung down at her.

Both stood there for a few seconds, both charging their abilities in each of their weapons until they exploded on the continuous contact with each other.

Sliding away they glared the others way, running back at each other moments after.

Sparks, blue flames and purple energy surrounded them. Sometimes one of them threw a few kicks or punches in throwing the other off.

The two had been going on like this for nearly an hour and a half until Yami kicked Amelia back towards the trees, both panting for breath.

' _He wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't be like the others'_ Amelia thought, inhaling some air before exhaling, calming herself, wiping sweat away from her face.

Yami did the same, though he jumped backwards a ways, pointing his spear at the sky, charging his flames into a giant blue ball, which got darker as the more flames gathered around it.

Sensing an intense fire coming her way Amelia did the same thing, holding a hand towards the sky and created a ball of energy herself.

Ty, as this battle was going down, was watching the entire time. Now being six years old he was amazed at how battles worked, much so how his Papa's battles turned out, yet seeing the two giant balls of energy he knew that he needed to duck down, and that is what he did when the energy's were released.

The ground shook, the trees shook, leaves rustled as the wind that was created by the impact blew outwards. The sky itself turned dark around them.

The wind was very intense, bad enough that Yami was having a hard time keeping himself from sliding backwards before the two energy's exploded on them. The force would force them away without warning.

As predicted a few minutes later, the energy's did explode, sending them away.

Amelia was already next to a tree so she did not go very far.

Yami however did go pretty far since he was well enough right next to the giant blast. He was sent a good two football fields away from where he was standing, a tree catching him, in which he cried out in distress.

Without thinking he thought in his mind just before blacking out / _Damn/_ not realizing that he had said it through the link.

As the smoke cleared Amelia got up, seeing across the empty land that Yami was knocked out. Smirking she made her way towards him, not bothering in tying his hands together since she would be using a portal to get to the place she was keeping the others.

Just as she lifted Yami off the ground, a shout or "Papa!" and Ty running towards her.

Rolling her eyes Amelia quickly opened a portal, stepping into it.

Just before the portal was all the way open, Ty leaped forwards, grabbing ahold of Yami's leg. The bandana that had been tied around Ty's neck slipped off, landing on the ground before they went through the portal.

* * *

Ten minutes before the big explosion occurred, the meeting had just finished as the five walked for the doors.

Yugi was the last one for the doors before the council, though as he went for the doors, Curt had whispered something to Brandon, in which Yugi heard.

Hearing those words Yugi stopped, turning towards the two "Curt" he said in a deadly tone.

Jumping as well as paling "Yes Emperor?"

"What did you say about a lime green glow."

Gulping "The stone that she took has another function to it. It glows lime green when around certain people just like it did when around you." Curt explained seeing Yugi's face pale at his words.

Yugi also had completely forgotten about that strange glow until today. He had no idea that it would become a tracking device for what was coming.

Without thinking or saying anything to where he was going, Yugi dashed off passed the others, running off towards his room, hoping that Yami had returned with Ty when still in the meeting.

When he entered his room he found no one. Shivering he ran back downstairs. Yugi knew that the only people left out of each territory was the Demon's and his own, which he had just found out that Yami was to be a major piece in Amelia's plan.

Stepping back outside was when it happened. The ground vibrated, the wind picked up immensely as well in the distance the clouds got darker. Not even minutes after a giant explosion occurred and seconds after that Yugi heard in his mind _/Damn/_

Alarmed _\Yami, what is going on. Where are you.\_

There was no response. Running for the gate Yugi ran passed Heba who was by Atemu and the others, as they looked off in the direction of the explosion.

"Where are you going?" Malik called after him, as they never got an answer to his words.

Seconds after both Atemu and Heba ran after Yugi, worried that he might have known who had caused the explosion.

Many minutes passed before the three landed in the area the explosion occurred.

The first thing they all saw was the blue flames burning the grass.

Yugi hissed, his feeling of something happening to Yami was correct. He walked around seeing the damage and knew that Yami had indeed fought his best in not getting captured, yet the explosion must have done him in since he nor Amelia was here.

Growling Yugi spun around, walking back towards the town "She is dead. I am not standing for this!" He snapped at nobody.

"Yugi" Atemu said getting his brothers attention "When you asked Curt about the lime green glow, how did you know about it when it involved that stone?"

Releasing his breath in frustration "Remember the day Rose told the four of us what I was suppose to decide with in being turned." The two nodded in remembrance "Well when I went up to my room with the stone I text Yami to come up to see what he felt on the matter. When he got close to it, it started glowing a lime green color. I shouted for Rose to come to the room and she said that the last time it glowed like that was in the past five thousand years ago when Yami was a kid. Anyways, I forgot about it during that cause it hasn't popped up in anything in the history books, yet now I know that it is involved with that unknown or forgotten war that Curt, Brandon, nor Kate has talked about since we got here." Yugi explained.

Heba sighed, not knowing that his brother was now in the hands of Amelia. Who knows what she'll do to him. "Not knowing about that was has thrown everything off the rock. If you had known what the lime green glow was for, we could have prevented Yami from at least having someone else with him out."

Nodding "Yeah, but he would think that he was human again with having a bodyguard around all the time." Atemu commented as they walked back to the palace.

The two could feel that Yugi was done with Amelia's shit all this time and was going to go after her. Taking his mate was the last straw.

"Even so, he would have had help in keeping her away and still be here right now." Yugi said but then saw something familiar laying on the ground near a tree, as well as Yami's weapon. Running over to it his eye's widened in horror, picking up the bandana. Yugi had completely spaced the fact that Ty had been with Yami since they were gone. Now that Yami had been taken, where was his son.

"TY! Yugi shouted, worried that he could have been grabbed as well.

* * *

Stepping out of the portal, Amelia was now standing in a large circular room with a round pillar at the center. On the outer wall where cells with people inside them. The people Amelia had already nabbed from the other territories.

Everyone was awake and surprised that she had two people this time, yet saw that they were the same species.

By this point Ty had begun crying "Papa!" Still hugging Yami's leg. He wasn't anytime soon letting go of him.

Again Amelia rolled her eyes, though continued with her work. Entering an empty cell, the one next to Tristan's, she dropped Yami down, proceeding to clasp vampire restraining cuffs on him just like the others had on them.

Seconds passed and Yami opened his eyes, blinking before realizing what Amelia was doing, or more in detail, putting on him. Moving into action Yami kicked out with his leg, sending Amelia back into the center pillar, causing her to cry out at the impact.

Standing up Yami Pushed Ty behind him "Papa, are you okay?" Ty asked in worry.

Staying focused on Amelia "Yes I am okay. Just lost consciousness for a little bit." Glancing down "Why did you follow. I told you to hide. Following me is not hiding."

Tearing up "I'm sorry. You screamed. I was worried about you."

Huffing "As long as you are safe I'm at ease." Yami said running a hand through Ty's hair, keeping him behind him "Now, you and I are not finished yet. A fight ends with one forfeiting or dying. Being knocked out proves nothing as I am not doing neither of those two things."

Standing up "I understand that, but for this to work I need you alive. Injured to the point where you can't fight anymore than you have already done. I will admit you did give me a harder time in capturing you, yet when you were thrown back, it gave me the chance that I needed in order to bring you here." Amelia said "More over this place is different than what you are used to when outside. Time slows down, weeks, months and years feel like a couple hours or weeks to you all, but time is normal speed just outside this structure."

Snapping her fingers the chain on Yami's right side clasped around his wrist, taking full effect on him.

Blinking Yami looked at his other wrist, growling at seeing it on him. He hated these cuffs for a reason and that reason would be because they prevent vampires from using their strength, magic and abilities. They were critically used for prisoners, but wasn't going to get onto that topic.

Walking back into the cell, Amelia grabbed Ty since the closing of the cell door would not work if he was still inside, walking back out with a struggling Ty as she clicked a button on her Techit, calling someone to the location.

"Unhand him! You are the last person I want handling my son." Yami snapped pulling at the chains as well as kicking the bars in front of him.

A portal opened and Damian stepped into the room. Amelia turned towards him and placed Ty into his arms "Do whatever you want with him. Take him back or kill him, I don't care. Just get him out of here."

Yami did not like the sounds of that and neither did Ty.

The necklace hanging from Yami's neck reacted to that, speeding up and bursting outwards. On contact Amelia shielded herself, yet she wasn't expecting something to come from behind.

The room was windowless, yet a gust of wind came out of nowhere, causing the flames to get even bigger than what they already were. The flames engulfed Amelia as they caused her to shout out in surprise.

A few minutes later the flames subsides, returning back to the necklace. Amelia's left arm was left in a burn. When Yami could see Ty, he saw him pass out and knew that he had obtained an ability somehow throughout the last few years since that was the last time Yami had run a test on him to see if he was still without an ability. Now he didn't have to worry about him being picked on when he started going to class, but on the other hand, Ty was passed out so Yami would worry. Now he had been in Damian's grasp so that made things even worse.

Walking away from Damian she entered back into the cell, blocking a kick from Yami before yanking the necklace from around his neck, walking back out the cell door dropped from above, locking instantly.

Gripping the necklace tightly, Amelia tossed it across the room, disappearing through a portal.

Growling once again "You hurt him and you're dead!" Yami snapped.

Sighing he bent down, picking the necklace Amelia had thrown "I am no killer. For which side I am on, I'm on yours, not hers. I would have been dead right now if she hadn't come along back then." Damian said also going through a portal to his own secret place where not many people visited.

When the portal closed Yami shouted in anger, once again kicking at the bars in front of him.

* * *

"TY!" Yugi shouted for the last couple of minutes.

The things that had been able to calm Yugi down was Atemu grabbing him from behind "We'll find him Yugi, but you freaking out panicking is not going to help matters. Just calm down breath."

Calming down Yugi sighed a breath of frustration, getting out of Atemu's hold over him "I knew that Yami can take care of himself, but Ty is fragile to being separated from Yami, so no matter where Amelia had taken Yami, Ty would have followed him." Yugi said before he gasped, hand going for his face.

Yugi had seen everything with Damian holding Ty, Amelia shielding his flames before somehow getting a big gust of wind to increase its heat. He didn't see anything else as of Ty passing out, but Yugi could pretty much make the rest up after that.

Heba had been in front of Yugi holding his shoulders for support.

Panting for breath Yugi stood up from slouching "Was that what I think it was?" Atemu asked.

Nodding "Yeah. I saw Amelia blocking my flames, him holding Ty, so that answers my question to where he is, and before the flames ended, they somehow got a gust of wind before wrapping completely around her." A moment "I think Ty had an ability now." Yugi said picking Yami's weapon up off the ground and walking back to the Palace.

"What makes you say that?" Heba and Atemu questioned, following him at his sides.

"There were no windows even placed in the room from what I could tell to make a gust of wind like that one." He answered.

Making their way back, they found the others. Three standing outside on the battlefield, waiting until they returned.

Joey waved them down "So mind telling the rest of us why you became scarred when Curt answered your question?"

Releasing a tired sigh just decided to show them instead of talking, holding Yami's weapon out for them to see. They instantly became angry as well.

"So, she decided to go after Yami this time." Ryo said.

Nodding while Curt, Brandon and Kate came up to them "Yes she has, but I think I understand how she is picking people out." Yugi turned to the three who showed up "Like Curt has said before I took off. It is a tracking device. From how secretive you three were about this, it must have something to do with that war, doesn't it."

They looked away "We're sorry that we did not say anything on this subject, but we have made a promise to him to never speak of what happened during that war. Mostly the battles and the machine we are not able to speak of, as well as his near death experience." Kate explained.

All smacked their foreheads, sighing.

Yugi groaned at another reasoning "Whatever, I'm heading out in search of Ty...And Curt, I don't want you complaining that I'm not here for a few weeks. Think of me not being here your punishment for keeping something as that stone having another function to yourself." Yugi said going back to his room to grab a few things that he may need.

Malik raised a brow "Wheres Ty at?"

Atemu and Heba explained to them all that Yugi had known about that lime green glow since Rose told him of his part in being turned, yet forgot about it after he was turned and came here. They also said that Ty had been with Yami since they had left and was now in Damian's grasp after seeing him holding Ty through the necklace.

The three council members paled "I guess we should have told him that part. We could have prevented him from going out as much or had someone else go with him." Brandon said.

"That's what we said but Yami would think that we thought he was weak with needing a bodyguard with him all the time." Heba said seeing Yugi flying off in the direction of the water ' _He won't be back until Ty is found.'_ Both Atemu and Heba thought at the same time.

* * *

Five hours later Ty woke up. He found himself laying on a beat up looking couch, nobody else in sight.

Whimpering "Papa, are you here?"

No one answered. Sliding off the couch Ty wondered around, going upstairs and checking each room, making his way back down and checking those rooms as well as the kitchen. He saw the back door open and seen the man he was last struggling to get out from his hold ' _That's not Papa. I don't like him, he took me away from Papa.'_ Ty thought while poking his head from the side of the open door.

Damian had sensed the small eyes glaring his way, but understood why he was glaring. If someone had taken him away from his Papa at that age, he would have done the samething.

Sighing "I see you over there."

Jumping Ty ran back into the living room, hiding underneath the table.

About a minute later Damian made his way into the house, closing the door behind him. Calling out "I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that?" Ty questioned, not really keeping himself hidden.

Sitting down on the chair in the room "First let me ask you this. Do you have another grandpa other than Tyro and great grandpa Solomon."

Blinking in surprise "No, but how do you know great grandpa. He passed away when me and Sapan were a year old. I don't know you. Daddy never said anything about you."

Lightly smiling, sweatdropping "Well you dad and uncle don't particularly like me. Your grandma hates me, Senna that is. As for Solomon, well, he was rather disappointed with me before his passing."

Crawling out from underneath the table, taking a seat back on the couch Ty became serious, almost as if he had grown up a couple more years, demanding to know "Who are you to me?"

Sweatdropping once more "To you I would be called your grandpa. You see, Solomon is my father yet he hated the way I had become and kicked me out of the family. Tyro is your dad and uncle's stepfather so he is still your grandpa, you just have three of them with your Papa's dad."

Sort of getting it "Oh, I see. That's why daddy never talked about you. You made him made and never apologized to him." Ty said.

Another sweat drop "Yes, in another note your dad was only a couple years older than you are right nor. Even if I did apologized to those two, it wouldn't mean or make a difference in changing their minds after all these years."

* * *

A month passed as did the nights that Ty had cried himself to sleep. After the talk Damian had with Ty, he had told him that he would have to stay in that little house for a month since where they were located was the most safest place Immorus could offer for a six year old against a war that would soon start.

Damian had also given Ty Yami's necklace encase something happened while he was away on his last mission today.

A few days before the month passed he had found out about Ty's condition and knew of how to make the nasty medicine.

"When will you be back?" Ty asked rubbing his eyes. It was late afternoon and Ty had just woken up from his couple hour nap.

Turning around from the back door "Probably not until morning if everything goes alright. I'll make sure to tell your Papa when I see him that you are alright and not to worry." Damian replied and thought ' _Though I think Yugi is throwing a fit in knowing that he is still missing as well as his own mate.'_

"Anyways, there are sandwiches in the fridge when you're hungry. You know where everything is." Damian said stepping through a portal to where Amelia was hanging out around the Demon territory.

Ty sighed, mumbling to himself "When came I go home." Hoping that he could hear him. Ty wanted to go home to his dad, brother and sister. Since Ty didn't have a Techit yet, it was impossible to find him without a mental link with someone. Yawning Ty went to the fridge, grabbing a couple sandwiches to hold him down until later.

* * *

Damian had finally been able to knock the demon male, named Leo, out. Amelia was long since gone by the time he had encountered the man.

Falling over he landed on his butt, leaning against his arms, panting and gasping for breath.

He knew that some things were broken, consisting of a few ribs and some leg bones, yet he could still walk on them even if it hurt a little bit.

The total time it took to be done with his battle was six hours. He knew as well as Amelia knew that he was still human so even if she complained about how long he takes, he never said much about it after.

Getting up he went over to the demon, grabbing him by the collar and went through a portal, stepping into the room where Amelia was waiting for him, leaning against the center pillar, wearing a smug smirk on her face.

All the people were passed out, most likely from Amelia shocking them into that state with her magic.

"What took you so long?" She asked in wonder, though knowing the reason.

Growling "Shut up. Like you always think, I'm human. I'm not fast unlike you." Damian snapped.

Chuckling as Damian placed the demon into the right cell, cuffs automatically attaching to his wrists with magic from Amelia. Stepping out of the cell the door dropped down from above.

"Very soon it will begin. Tomorrow afternoon will be the start." Amelia proclaimed stepping away from the pillar.

Damian noticed something though, walking towards the last empty cell next to the human woman "What about this one. Will it work without it." He asked.

"I've already got that handled. I've been looking at him for a long time since I found out."

Nodding he didn't ask questions. Turning towards her his eyes widened in shock, shielding himself from her kick.

Kicked backwards Damian hit the wall so hard, mind going black.

Lowering her leg "Well that was easier than I expected. Thought that he wouldn't have been as tired as he looked." She admitted, magic cuffing him to the wall.

Turning around back at the pillar, the walls surrounding it lowered and rose, exposing a very complicated device.

To the left was a hand panel, placing her hand over it the glass casing at the center opened.

Concentrating Amelia formed a medium sized ball of her ability and placed it into the glass container, glass closing down around it.

Lights of dark purple and lime green surrounded the room. The lime green was behind each person on the walls while the dark purple was more towards the center going along the ceiling and floors.

A loud pinging noise sounded throughout the room as that continued every few seconds. Loud clunks of heavy machinery turned inside the building.

Outside the ground shook. The ground opened up in a different past of the hunters territory, a large tower rising out from its long imprisonment slumber. When fully risen the ground closed up beneath it as if nothing had moved.

The outside of the building had odd spots all around it.

Before anything else could happen those spots began glowing lime green, illuminating the dusk sky, casting shadows around everything.

Thirteen loud shrieks of pain and agony filled the air around the hunter's territory. Throughout the many hours they continued screaming until their Ancient magic fussed together with the machine, causing them to change forms.


	10. Start of War

Chapter 10: Start of War

The next morning around fourteen O'clock.

Yugi had been back for almost a week now, having no luck in finding Ty or Yami. Yugi had returned not only because he couldn't find the two, but because of the others, such as the Lord's, Zoltan and Avita were worried about him.

The twins never have seen their father act the way he was. They didn't know how to go about solving his problem, unless they found their little brother and Papa, and brought them home.

Releasing a breath, Yugi left his office and went to the lounge, where he found Seto, Marik, Bakura, Heba and Rose reading through some books as more littered the table.

Shocked "What is going on in here?"

Bakura, Marik and Seto rolled their eyes, Seto retching for another book.

Shaking her head "Well since you are all mopey and angry ever since you got back, I got around to digging up my father's stuff in hopes of finding out what is going on with Amelia and taking people. Since Curt and the other two don't want to talk, maybe there might be something about it in these." Rose said flipping another page, reading slash skimming through it.

"What about those three." Yugi asked pointing to Seto, Marik and Bakura. He could guess why Heba was helping out.

Seto flipped a page "I'm helping because these two are giving me a headache. You know I hate when they bug me over nonsense unless they want to fight."

Yugi nodded taking a seat next to Rose, picking up a notebook, flipping it open, beginning to read it. He could tell that Bakura and Marik were smirking from what Seto had said, knowing that later something or someone would be fighting each other.

* * *

Another hour passed until they finished looking through everything. Bakura and Marik left soon after, going back to their homes to find their kids.

They found one thing saying about a war that was lost in time but never was explained how it happened or began.

Leaning back sighing, hand over his face.

"We'll find them Yugi, though not right now. She told me March and it is March now." Rose said

"Yes I know. That is the other reason why I came back. I would rather be here when she does attack and see what took her so long to get me back. Yami can take care of himself now, by Ty…" Yugi trailed off, thinking on what would or has already happened to him.

Rose became annoyed with Yugi, smacking him right in his chest, causing him to bolt forwards "Can you not be depressed for five minutes. You're starting to act like your high school self." Pausing "If your dad said that he was being controlled into killing you and Atemu back then, then he has not killed Ty! So why are you freaking out so much."

Getting his wits back together "I know that." Sitting up "I've looked into that since he was captured. The problem is Ty, he needs his medicine at least four times a week. If not then he feels pain and coughs blood. It has been a month and I doubt that he has taken anything. I doubt that he even knows how to make medicine!" Yugi snapped, referring to Damian on the last sentence.

Rose widened her eyes, forgetting about Ty's medicine.

Arm's flying up over his head "Now you get why I'm freaking out. I'm hoping that he has figured out Ty's condition or I'll kill him the first chance that I get." Standing up Yugi left the lounge.

The first few steps outside he sensed something on his left coming at him. Glancing to his left he found a giant tail like his own flying at him, smacking him as a giant tail could hit at his back side.

Crying out he landed almost at the entrance to the council chambers. Turning around he gazed up at what attacked him.

His eyes grew ten times their normal size, sweat rolling down his neck and back.

Looking down at Yugi was a huge bat clinging to his own tower, tail clearly wrapped around it in staying there. Two fingers came out from the topside of the wing, also helping from falling.

Gulping he could tell that the Vampire's on guard were completely shocked on what they were seeing right now.

Heba, Rose and Seto had seen that before the doors had been closed, that Yugi had been attacked by something big and were instantly outside, staring up at the same thing Yugi and everyone else was, eyes widened.

' _I didn't know that bats could get this big.'_ Yugi thought, then noticed how everything else went quiet. Not even birds made a sound.

Slowly raising his wrist he sent a message to Zoltan and Avita since they were in their rooms _/Go to Earth. No questions asked. Just go./_ As well as a message to Yukiko and Crystal _/Get Sapan and go to Earth. Don't question it, just go./_

Sending a message to Seto, Marik and Bakura _/Grab your kids/_ Excepts when he messaged Marik _/and take them to Earth./_

Seto instantly got the hint, slowly moving closer to the lounge and through a portal.

Marik and Bakura questioned him _/Why?/_ They both sent at the same time.

 _/Take them to Earth and come outside. You'll find out./_ Yugi replied. He then messaged Atemu, Joey, Malik, Ryo and the council _/Come to the battlefield. Something BIG is here./_ Looking up after, still seeing its eyes watching him.

Not even a minute later, all the people he had sent to come where he was, showed up, instantly looking up to where he and the others were staring off to.

Curt, Brandon and Kate mumbled underneath their breaths "How is this possible." Earning a glare from Yugi.

The three looked away from him as he spoke in a hushed tone "If none of you speak of what is going on right now, you will start packing your bags, because you will be sent on a long vacation." Yugi hissed.

Zoltan, not following his father's orders, ran out the front door, alerting the giant bat now that there was movement. Seeing the Lord's and the council staring up towards the middle tower. Zoltan turned around, shouting in surprise "Agh!" while falling backwards.

Yugi heard the shout seeing his son on the ground looking up. He saw the bat move quickly, flapping its wings while its tail hang loosely .

Doing a quick flip in a circle, it swung its tail down at Zoltan.

Yugi sensed that it was going to harm and ran forwards, stopping the tail from doing anything.

Zoltan had shielded his eyes with an arm, pulling said arm away at not feeling himself in pain. Staring up at his father who struggled to keep his place "I told you to go to Earth. Why are you still here!" Yugi snapped grunting, adding "I am not going to loose another son because you didn't follow my orders."

Slowly standing up "I could feel Papa, that is why I didn't go. He's here." Zoltan proclaimed.

Yugi knew that children could sense their parents better than when they became an adult, which was twenty years old. He also knew that because of that bond before the baby was born during the last few weeks, that that also helped in sensing their mother better than their mate could.

Loosening his grip Yugi jumped backwards, Zoltan following his footsteps.

Instantly after they jumped out of the way the tail slammed down, creaking the tiles below it.

Dodging the next few swipes of the tail "Where do you sense him, which way."

Zoltan also dodged some swipes, sliding backwards before pointing up at the bat "In that thing."

Dodging another swipe he also slide backwards, looking up at the bat.

Brandon ran over as well as Kate "I'm afraid that Prince Zoltan is correct. Right about now the other territories are probably experiencing something similar to this one, but with a different creature. The people who were grabbed from those area's are trapped inside those creatures." Brandon informed.

Still looking up "So right now as we speak...Yami's been eaten by that thing!" Yugi exclaimed alerting Heba before once again jumping backwards, not understanding what Brandon meant.

The bat landed on the ground, wings helping itself stand up, tail swaying back and forth behind it, making sure that nothing could attack him from behind.

Kate shook her head "Think of it this way. Your mate is this creature. Think of his body being the power source. The ancient magic he has creates the body of this creature on the outside and around his normal body. His normal body is located at the area of its heart as that is where its power is located."

Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto, Joey, Heba, Atemu, Ryo, Curt and Isis surrounded the creature with Zoltan, Yugi, Brandon and Kate.

"So all we need to do is aim for its heart then." Bakura said.

Curt then spoke up "No! Unless you want him to die. Attack anything but that spot."

Malik questioned him "How long did it take you last time to snap these people out of this without killing them?"

Curt, Brandon and Kate paled. None wanted to talk, yet Kate answered "Four of the thirteen survived until the next war with the hunters started. We didn't know how to get them to stop at the beginning. Those four have helped us understand what we have to do this time."

"And what would that be." Joey and Heba asked at the same time.

"Tier them out. It is what did the trick with those four people that saved their lives. Stay away from his heart." Brandon replied.

Understanding "Kate, go tell the other leaders how to deal with their creatures. As I recall, two of those people are children. I doubt they want them killed."

Nodding Kate took off. The bat acted towards her movement, suck in lots of air, breathing out a blast of blue flames her way.

Every bodies eyes shot open, Yugi acting fast in blocking the flames with his own, though blue was hotter than red so Yugi was pushed backwards farther than expected.

Once Kate was gone the flames subsided, the bat pushed itself up higher than he already was, twirling in a circle as his tail swung outward.

Everybody was smacked with the tail as all were sent to the ground.

Marik and Bakura slowly got to their knees "I guess this is payback for all those times was messed with Yami." Marik commented as Bakura agreed.

Zoltan struggled to stand, he was scared. He was never attacked by Yami in his life so suddenly getting smacked by him, even if he was in creature form, it still felt as if Yami had done it by his own hand.

Shivering a hand was placed on his shoulder, snapping him out of his fear for a brief moment, looking to his father "Even if he is in there remember, Yami still loves you. I don't know what he is thinking but I know he isn't doing this of his own will. There must be something else that is making him." Yugi said, then sensed that the tail was coming back again.

Standing up Yugi caught the tail, sliding back on his feet until he stopped. Gritting his teeth "Yami! You need to take a chill pill!" Yugi snapped. With all of his strength he pulled the bat closer until he was halfway in the middle of his tail. Gripping that spot he twirled in a circle, spinning himself and the bat until Yugi sent the bat flying out from behind the wall, off in the direction of Ryo and Bakura's home, landing out in the woods some place.

Falling to the ground panting while the others stood there with their mouths hanging open "If Yami ever finds out that I tossed him out of the Palace, he will definitely kill me no matter what I say." Exhaling "Heba, Atemu, Joey, Bakura, Malik. You five go hold him off for a bit. The rest of us will be there shortly. Injure him if you have to in order to weaken him like Brandon and Kate said.

The five nodded, flying off in that direction "As for the rest of us, go into town and warn the people of this. Tell them if they do not want to get hurt then go to the safe houses. All vampires as well as any humans who wish to fight should get ready and to find Brandon in six hours to be told on where they will be going. Isis, get any and all healers ready. That creature has already used Yami's flames. I'm sure that it will use his healing magic if necessary." They all understood, running for the gate to town.

Zoltan was about to run off until he heard his name "Zoltan" Stopping himself in his tracks and turning around "You are going to Earth."

"But, Papa he's-"

"I know he's in danger but Curt, Kate and Brandon have gone through this before, just like they said. They know what to do. On the other note, Amelia is pissed at me, not you or the others, me." Exhaling walking towards him "Since Ty is still missing I don't want anything to happen to you. If I die by her and you go without knowing if your brother is alive or not, Curt will definitely need to be killed, because nothing will be able to stop him from going mad."

Nodding slightly Zoltan understood "Okay, you want me out of the way, I get it." He said with a small pout.

Chuckling "That is not it. This war isn't for you that is all. You will have your own battles someday, but not today. Now go to you grandparents. Avita and the others are probably wondering where you are."

Nodding once more Zoltan opened a portal and stepped through, closing it behind him.

Sighing a breath of relief he thought ' _You remind me of Bakura, Marik, Heba, Seto and Yami put all together from twenty years ago. It wasn't their war yet they wanted to get in on the fighting.'_ Chuckling out loud ' _Yami was suppose to but you and Avita were inside him at that time.'_ Bringing out his wings ' _Alright Amelia, I'll play your game for a little while until Yami snaps out of whatever he is under. I just hope that Bakura and Marik don't take this as a chance to kill him or I'll kill them.'_

Yugi knew that those two were normal when they were around their own kids, but their kids knew that they had an odd side to them whenever they weren't around. He also knew that when Yami was hurt that they had an understanding side to them, almost as if they understood one another, and they did.

Jumping up Yugi flew to the location he had thrown Yami, and where the others were keeping him occupied at the moment.

* * *

Heba was in the tees, shooting physic arrows at Yami. his weapon was a bow that came out of a flat bracelet around his left wrist, the bracelet disappeared as the bow was being used.

Every time he shot at him, Heba cringed at the shriek the creature emitted, picturing that he had actually shot his brother and he was crying out, and he was, yet they did not know this information.

The bat found the source of his injuries, swinging out with a wing, chopping trees down in its way.

Picking up a tree with his tail, he swung that at Heba, succeeding in knocking Heba out.

"Heba!" Atemu shouted.

Joey landed on the bat's back, using his plant ability he created vines all around its body, preventing him from moving as much. Moving down to the tail Joey grabbed hold of it, forming rocks all around it as wall, adding weight to it. "Bakura, Malik. Your turn."

Stepping forwards Bakura pulled his weapon out which looked like a light-saber, yet without accessories with a button or odd engravings. All it was, was a white baton that was about two feet long. Adding his magic to it, white magic shot out one end, stopping five feet in a beam of light coming to a point at the end.

Malik did the same with his own weapon, though behind the bat and ran forwards at the same time Bakura did.

Both took a slash at the bat in the exact same spot yet on the opposite sides. The right front and back sides showered blood everywhere, covering the ground and trees around them.

Atemu had covered them all from the blood, not knowing it the creature's blood was of harm to them. They didn't want to take a chance of dying if it was harmful to them. They had kids to take care of.

Yugi showed up just as Yami had busted out of Joey's restraints and flown up into the sky. Black and white magic surrounded its body, beginning to heal its wounds.

"I knew that this wouldn't be easy." Yugi remarked next to Bakura.

"I think we need every Vampire alive just to tire him out. Yami does have a lot of energy even when he is out of strength." Joey remarked.

"Yeah, he busted out of your restraints almost instantly after we had cut him." Malik commented.

The moment it was healed, the bat breathed in lots of air once again, blue flames erupted from its mouth again, setting everything around them on fire.

During the time the flames rained down over them, the bat disappeared, a purple mist left where the bat had been at.

The flames subsided, leaving the area silent. They all looked around, searching to where Yami had disappeared off to.

Atemu proceeded to put out the fires, shaking Heba awake afterward. Without any luck he placed Heba on his back and stood up, bow returning to Heba's wrist.

"Now what do we do?" Atemu asked walking towards Yugi.

Shaking his head he placed a hand to his forehead "We get ready. He'll be back for sure. Amelia is testing us by sending him here. I think she just wanted to see what they could do in that from." Yugi informed "In other words, some people need to talk on what is going on here, and I'm not talking about those creature's. I'm talking about what all happened during that war to make people capture other people in using them against their own people." He said and the others agreed.

They made their way back to the Palace in search of Curt, Kate and Brandon. They needed answered and Yugi wasn't going to wait any longer.

* * *

It was the middle of the night the day Damian was suppose to return back to the house.

Ty had become worried that he hadn't come back by now "Why aren't you back yet. You said by this morning or afternoon that you'd be back grandpa." Ty said to no one. He was waiting in the living room for him.

Ty had finished the last of the sandwiches for dinner a few hours ago. He hopped the Damian would return in the morning cause Ty had no idea how to cook stuff on the stove or in the microwave.

Releasing a sigh Ty laid down, he wanted to go home, yet he didn't know which way it was. He couldn't fly for very long as it was, so that was out of the question. His best option was just to stay in the house until Damian took him home.

"Daddy must be worried that he can't find me. Zoltan and Avita too." He said again, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He hopped that he wouldn't be there for much longer even if he was his other grandpa, he still wanted to go home. Ty hated to be separated from Yami for a long period of time.

* * *

And here was another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.

I will later on explain why Ty doesn't like to be separated from Yami in one of my PEANA Short Stories when I get around to typing that up. Still working on chapter 2 for that, though I am almost done with it.

I will admit that the creature's part popped into my head while watching Naruto, though this will not be anything like Naruto.

As for the Machine in the last chapter, I got the Idea from the movie 'The Brothers Grim', as well as for the 13 territories from that movie. Thought once again will not be related to that movie, just got the idea from that.


	11. Answers

Welcome back.

Just a heads up, Yugi will be back to his old self, not the nice on either, the always angry one for a few chapters, though I don't have all of those written or typed up yet. I only have up to chapter 12 done.

I have four one shot requests that I'm working on, so until I am done with those. I will be working on chapter 13, as well as chapter 13 for TIK as that one I am also up to chapter 12 with being done, but I won't be uploading those till I have a few more chapters for both stories piled up.

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Answers

Flying back to the Palace the six landed. The first people to approach them was none other than Amara, Aknamkanon, Mana and Mahad.

"We ran into Brandon and Kate on the way here. We asked them what that creature was, and they told us that it was Yami?" Amara questioned in confusion, not understanding how that was possible.

Atemu nodded "Apparently it is, though it is best not to put too much thought into it. That is Yami and that is the only thing that matters." He said.

The four nodded, though still not understanding how it was possible.

Amara then went up to Atemu, checking Heba out since she could guess that he had been knocked out by the creature.

From afar Yugi could just see Curt inside the building entrance from the gate, as well as Kate and Brandon. Furrowing his eyes "CURT!" Yugi shouted with anger across the field, alerting the one who was called.

Curt turned around, obviously seeing the anger in his Emperor's eyes. Turning around Curt was about to take off, though Yugi shouted after him again "IF YOU SO MUCH AS RUN OFF, YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR TITLE! THE SAME GOES FOR YOU OTHER TWO!"

The three instantly froze in place, staying put where they stand.

Bakura and Marik cringed, yet inside they liked whenever Yugi became pissed like his was now.

Joey had forgotten the main reason why Yugi was labeled Emperor, and this was the reason. He was calm and nice most of the time, but to the point and demanding the other half of the time. People recognized him as their Emperor whenever Yugi became like this, and Joey had forgotten that aspect about him.

Atemu shook his head, knowing that those three had it coming to them for a long time now.

Amara and Aknamkanon blinked in shock. Ever since Aknamkanon attended that trial for Ammon weeks before Yami and Yugi's wedding, he has not heard Yugi shout that loud before. The same for Amara.

Mahad and Mana, however, had a couple times. At least the shouts were not directed at them or Yami and Heba would have had a fit towards Yugi.

Walking on over to the three "And might I remind you, Curt! You already have a warning over your head. So if you don't talk, you will be removed from my council, understand!" Yugi snapped, practically dragging Curt off towards the throne room, Brandon and Kate following behind.

Heba had woke just as Yugi was telling Curt off, watching him drag Curt away "He had that coming to him." Heba said, starling everyone half to death.

"You finally wake up. Did you have a nice nap." Marik commented, smirking.

Groaning lifting his head off Atemu's shoulder "Oh shut up. At least you didn't get smacked by a tree." Heba retorted as Atemu set him down so he could stand.

Placing a hand to his head while keeping himself steady "Anyways, shouldn't you two be there with him. You know, to prevent Yugi from killing those three once he finds out what is really going on."

Before either Atemu or Joey could answer, Atemu's techit went off _/Go find Ryo and Malik and bring them here, including Joey./_

"Well looks like we do have to be there. Joey, we got to get the other two before joining them." Atemu said.

Joey understood, sniffing out Ryo while Atemu went for Malik.

"And their gone." Bakura said.

"Wonder what they will find out from those three. It better be important or Yugi will have to look for three new members for his council." Marik said.

Amara rose a brow "How is it that you two seem so comfortable with Yugi being that way?"

"Well, you know that we were working for Ann at one point. We before coming here, Rose questioned us a couple of time, yet after that Yugi showed up at the house once or twice after that and-" Marik stated.

"We got yelled at, though not as bad or loud as just now." Bakura said.

"Besides you getting yelled at yourselves." Mana said, having a feeling that them getting yelled at was not the only reason.

The two shrugged, Bakura starting "I was Yami's final enemy before their duel. It was tiring to always see Yugi trying to protect his friends, even though he really couldn't do anything without Yami's guidance."

Marik shrugged as well "Seeing him yelling at people, knowing that they had it coming to them in the end is something completely different. Imagine an innocent guy having a darker background than his darker half, which is true with Yugi. The others, as well as us, didn't have a clue. He prevented anyone from finding out his past and he did it for years."

"Always showing a smile when it wasn't necessary. I mean come on, the guy needed a change even if he was hiding it from the people around him."

Mahad and Aknamkanon sighed "Let's hope Yugi does not hear you two talking about him like this. You may end up his next victims." Aknamkanon said.

"No way. If he does hear this, he would probably agree with us on somethings." Marik responded.

"Has anyone seen Yugi around?" Rose called walking up to the small group.

Heba nodded "Yeah, though he is most likely yelling his voice hoarse right about now."

"Ah, yelling at Curt once again." Rose asked.

"Right you are." Bakura and Marik said at the same time.

Chuckling "It has been a long time since Curt got an ear full hasn't it. About time too." She said.

"You've known Yugi the longest. What is your intake on his shouting?" Aknamkanon questioned.

"Oh me, I love it. You should have been there New Year's Eve before we came here. Joey and Tristan from the Wolves, got an ear full for switching up his and Yami's drinks the next morning. He even had a headache and he was still shouting at them." Pausing "That was the first time that Joey, Seto, Ryo, Malik and a few others heard him shout at a loud volume like that."

"And I thought that we knew everything about Yugi." Amara said.

"Clearly not everything, but it is best not to worry about that part about him. That part comes and goes like a storm had hit a floating building in the sky. Don't worry about it at all. Hopefully one day that anger isn't directed at one of you." Rose said "Just stay out of his way when he is in that state. I should know, I was in that storm and I got hurt, as much as I can say."

* * *

Ten minutes passed before Atemu, Joey, Ryo and Malik joined Yugi, Curt, Brandon and Kate in the throne room.

From what the four Lords could tell, Yugi was definitely keeping himself from exploding on them, keeping his temper at a medium and calm level.

The four sat down, Yugi turning his heated to face the three "I am only going to say this one time and one time only. What thee hell is going on here? What is with the creatures that have showed up all over. I don't want excuses. I don't want to know of his near death. Start from the beginning so we know what to expect."

Curt blinked "We could have told you that."

Yugi's flames ignited around him just sitting there. Curt had behind Brandon "I guarantee your death today, Curt." Yugi warned.

Kate exhaled. Unlike Curt in not wanting them to know anything from the beginning, she did, so she started it off "Way back before the first and people arrived on Immorus, Immor had thirteen creatures living on it. Like what you've seen today, one was an Ancient Bat. The other ten territories have the exact same in their own creatures."

"What about the other two. Human's and Hunters." Ryo wondered.

"Those two are the power sources." Kate explained "You see the creatures are linked together in away of Ancient Magic, the darker form of the normal, what we all have...Emperor, remember what you told us from what Ann explained to you."

Thinking "I remember, something about Immor removing the people of that dark magic."

"That is the one. Immor did remove that magic, but he left a certain few with it even after the next war with the hunters, killing off the last four survivors of this magic."

Brandon exaggerated on the issue "I'm going to add something to that. When the hunters rebelled against us the creatures were still alive, living like any other creatures or animal. When we got here, the first made a peace treaty with all creature. We left them alone and they left us alone. We gave them space and they left us be. The hunters knew of these creatures, but it was not until many thousands of years later that they acted on them. The stone was made by the first and the hunters stole it. They then made the machine that would hold the creatures power inside it. After that they went after each creature, sealing them inside the machine. Using the stone they fused the dark Ancient Magic inside, enough that it would go undetected by the sense that vampires have. After that they went searching for people to seal the creatures inside so they could use them on the battlefield."

Kate then added to Brandon's words "From what we could tell, once the person was killed, the spirit of the creature was released from its person's body, in which it wondered till it found a new host to take over."

Scratching his cheek "So tell me. Why did nobody think to destroy the machine after the war was over. If you knew that those creature wondered, and knew of someone else trying to use it for whatever that was, then why didn't somebody think to get rid of it." Yugi said, somewhat sane.

"Um well, you see. Immor made a mistake in placement. Humans only live for about two hundred years as well as hunters. The mistake was that he placed another creature, bumping the total up to fourteen. The hunters used this creature because it was in constant slumber, never waking for anything. They made the machine into that creature which is all metal on the inside." Curt explained.

The five were even more silent than before. They did not know what to make of this.

Sighing, mumbling "I'm going to regret I ever said this." Sitting up "Just tell me. What was this thing used for exactly, and not just for the creatures to fuse together with their alternate forms."

Brandon, Kate and Curt looked to one another, saying at the same time. "To"

* * *

For the past hour, Ty had tried reaching for a box of cereal high up in the pantry. He was told never to fly in a house in general and not to use his magic without his parents or siblings around.

Since the hour passed Ty has tried climbing the shelves, standing on a chair once moved closer and jumping as high as he could. Everything with no luck.

He was tired, yet he would not give up until he got that box of cereal.

Standing up Ty went back to his task, reaching for the box.

Behind Ty, over by the back door, a small portal opened, thought nobody stepped through it.

Sensing something Ty stopped his movements, turning around and seeing the portal.

Taking a few steps forwards he stopped. Ty knew that going through a portal without anyone he knew was a bad idea, yet he also knew that checking out what was on the other side was not a bad idea in itself.

Walking forwards Ty stuck his head though, seeing a long hall that went on forever, yet turned off at a point. The room was gold and elaborated with many other gems and jewels along the walls.

Falling forwards Ty landed on his hands and knees. The portal closed after he fell.

Gathering his senses he panicked, spinning around at finding the portal gone.

A voice to his right now, once left, spoke "Are you hungry?" The voice asked.

Turning his head towards the voice, finding a man standing against the wall, legs slanted at an angle holding himself up, hands in his sweatshirt pockets, gold on almost his entire body, mostly his skin.

Ty stood up, tears dripping from his eyes "Daddy...but you're not him."

Sighing "I am not your father, but I can promise you that your parents will come here at some point, but right now you need to eat something and sleep. I know what you've gone through for the past month and a couple days. You don't need to keep hearing from someone that you have to be patient and stay here."

Whipping his eyes "Do you promise that they will be here."

"I guarantee you they will, yet not for some time. Now, follow me. I have a room for you and food. Also, my youngest daughter is here. She's ten years old if you would like to play with her after you nap." He said walking off to his left.

Nodding Ty followed him, very confused on what was going on, though tried to ignore it as best he could until his parents came to this place, wherever here was.

* * *

After almost an hour, Aknamkanon, Amara, Mahad, Mana, Bakura, Marik and Heba, still stand on the battlefield, waiting for some kind of answers from Yugi and the others.

Another thirty minutes passed before they all could see some people walking the opposite direction from them in the hall to the gate. Most likely Curt, Kate and Brandon, not wanting to get in the way of Yugi.

Minutes later they all could see the five they were waiting for walking towards them, Yugi hanging in the back, anger clearly evident in his eyes.

Joey, as they walked towards the group, spoke something before going off towards the underground technic area.

Malik, Ryo and Atemu stopped at the group, though Yugi continued onto his house, slamming the door behind him once in.

All who didn't know jumped at that slam "So, that means you guys found stuff out?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded slowly "Quite a lot " Turning his head towards the door that had been slammed "The stupid thing is, those three could have told us this a long time ago without saying anything about his death. That is what Yugi is all angry about."

"Were they threatened with a warning just like Curt." Marik wondered.

Ryo shook his head "No, Brandon and Kate did most of the talking till the end."

"Yugi asked them what the machine was really used for." Malik said.

Getting their attention "What is it used for?" Mana asked.

Malik looked to the other two, earning a nod of encouragement "It is used to destroy Immorus."

Moments before anyone reacted "WHAT!" Exclaiming all at the same time.

Ryo exhaled "Yeah, apparently the hunters in the past who built the machine came to the conclusions, that to fully get rid of Vampires, as well as everything else that lives longer than they do, was to destroy the planet along with them on it. They wanted to show Immor that his planet with hunters did not accept people who were greater than they were, though Immor told the first that he should not have given humans two hundred years to live if he knew that this was going to happen."

"My god. So speaking, if we fail, no, if everybody fails in each area." Aknamkanon started.

"Immorus will be gone...for good." Mahad came to the conclusion.

"Yes, that would be the outcome, yet like we did twenty years ago, we'll end and destroy that machine before it gets to that point. Well, that would be what Yugi would say to us if he were out here." Sighing "He also mentioned before we got out that Yami will probably be back in the morning so, sleep as much as you can tonight. We may be rudely awaken then." Atemu said, walking to his house, Heba following after him.

* * *

Yugi sat in his office after slamming the front door down stairs.

He was preventing himself so much to not go and murder those three, and it took a lot out of him.

"What is the point in keeping a council if mine does not want to talk about things that happened in the past. I mean I know it is best to have one or otherwise I'd be working every hour on the hour. Yami sure wouldn't like that at all." Yugi muttered to himself.

Leaning back, turning his chair sideways and placed an elbow on the desk, leaning against his first ' _Yami would be pissed with me for not spending time with him, as well as the kids. Zoltan and Avita are almost adults so they don't need us around them all the time, though Ty is still young. He would question why I wasn't around all day.'_ He thought ' _Ty, I hope you are safe. Please don't let myself be wrong about him and you are all right.'_

During his thoughts Yugi had closed his eyes, slipping into his soul room without realizing it. When he opened them he found himself sitting in his soul room, sitting on a different thrown that was there.

There was also a king sized bed to his left and a good sized fire placed to his right. On the walls were pictures of his family around him. Straight ahead was an elaborate door.

Standing up he went for the door, opening it and walked out, finding another elaborate door across from his.

Sighing Yugi placed his forehead against that door. He couldn't count how many times he had tried to get Yami to open his door since a month ago. Every time he had tried to, all he got was silence. Also, the door was locked up tight, not even Yugi could open the door without forcing an intrusion into Yami's soul. He has also tried their mind link countless times, though he still got nothing from the other side.

Trying the handle once more, Yugi turned back around, walking back into his room, shutting the door, sitting back on his throne. Closing his eyes he awoke back in his office where he stayed for as long as he could before looking for the others to tell them that he was going to go to Earth to explain to his Mother of what was going on and this time, how long it would be with them being gone.

* * *

And there you have it.

I decided to get Ty off of Immorus, as where the place he was staying at for that month was some where hidden in the Hunters territory, inside an invisibility barrier. The machine is also in the hunters territory, so that will be a clue as to why I got him off Immorus.

The mysterious man who talked to Ty will be known in a good four to five chapters, maybe less. Have not gotten that part typed up yet.


End file.
